Reassembling the heart
by Jazzncas
Summary: When Edward is to possesive and begins to beat Bella can she snap back to reality and see what he is doing to her? Can someone save her from herself and Edward?AH Non traditional pairings.Rated M for abuse and language. Bell&EM r just friends now!JAZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fanfictioners. I have recently discovered a new kind of theme to write about and I am confident that I can stick to this story. **

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to the beautiful and intelligent Stephanie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

"Edward? Where are you? I need to ask you about my dress for homecoming!" I said as I walked into the beautiful 3 story house his parents owned. Edward was my boyfriend and we have been together since our sophomore year. We are now seniors and this year is crucial. Edward and I are trying to get into the same college but it is a challenge. It's putting an extreme strain on our relationship. But I try to help him understand that life doesn't always go as planned and the best we can do is try to stay in the same state. We need to do what's best for ourselves. What worries him is the thought of losing me to another man. But Edward will always have my heart.

"Bella?" Edward said. I saw him desending the staircase and my heart stopped. His beauty is breath taking. I feel dull compared to what this man is and what he can do. He is way to god for me. How I ever got him to fall in love with me is something I will never know.

"Edward. There you are, I was about to go buy my homecoming dress with Rosalie. I need to know what color you want this year." I said. Rose was my best friend. We are practically sisters. She is my next door neighbor and has been since I moved here to live with my dad when I was 5. Rose was my first real best friend that told me everything and she kept all of my secrets. I don't think I could live without Rose by my side now.

"Bells, this really isn't a great time. I have a big history test to study for." Edward said.

"Edward all you have to do is name a color. There isn't much thought to it. You've always picked the color of my dresses." I reminded him.

"Okay Bella. Let's do purple this year then. Now I have to study. Could you please leave so I can concentrate?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out the door as he ran up the stairs to his room. Edward has always been very competitive about his academics. He excels and it's not enough. I personally think he just tries to hard but if I ever told him that he would probably break up with me. I got into my car and looked over at Rose in the passenger seat.

"Purple." I said. She nodded her head. She thinks that I should just look for a dress I like instead of looking for a certian one just for Edward. But I like to see him happy and I like it when he loves me. I could never do anything to mess that up.

"Okay then, your extremely possessive boyfriend got to pick the color. Now you have to find a dress that shows off that hot body you have." Rose said. This was another argument we always got into. Edward didn't like me to dress in tight clothes and show off my body to other people. I think his requests are fairly reasonable. The way the girls dress in skanky clothes these days is unappealing. I usually were sweaters or jackets, i try to wear more loose fitted jeans and sweatpants. Sometimes Edward doesn't think they are loose enough or baggy enough so he drives me home at lunch to change. But I love him.

"Rose, please don't start. You know how Edward is." I said to her. The conversation ended as we pulled into the parking garage. I payed the 5 dollars to park and found a parking spot far away from the entrance. I loved to be in the more secluded areas were no one could see you and judge you. Rose and I got out and began walking.

"So Rose, has anyone asked you to homecoming yet?" I asked her. She likes to remain single and wait for the right guy to come along.

"Umm, actually yes. I've had several people ask me to go to homecoming." She said.

"Well did you say yes to any of them? Who are they?" I asked her in a rush of excitement.

"Okay well I did say yes to one. I was going to tell you in the car but we got into our other discussion and I didn't want to give you whip lash from changing the subject to fast." She said. We both giggled a minute before she continued. "Okay so Mike Newton asked me but I said no to him cause he is like a serious creep. Then Alec, the huge football player, asked me and I said no to him to. Lastly the best person, Demitri from the football team who is like twice the size muscle wise of Alec asked me and I said yes."

"My god Rose he is hot! He is like the most popular guy in our grade!" I said as I began to jump up and down with excitement.

"I know! I'm so excited. So I have to find a really cute dress to wear, but not like slutty cause that would be giving the wrong impression." She said.

"Alright! Looks like we will be here nearly all day!" I said as we walked into the first store that looked like it would have something. We browsed for a while and sales consultant came over and gave us each a few dresses to try on. Rose ended up finding the perfect dress and bought it for a great price. I on the other hand didn't see anything Edward would like. We moved on to the next store. I tried on probably every single dress in the store and didn't find a thing. After 10 stores it was about 8 pm and Rose was hungry. Since it is Saturday we are having our usual sleepover at her house.

"Okay we can come look again tomorrow. Maybe Edward can come with us and hand you all the dresses he likes." Rose said.

"Seriously Rose he is just a guy that likes things in order. He likes to know where people will be at certain times so he knows what he is doing." I said to her.

"Okay so he is creepy and wants to know where you are at all times? I don't get why he appeals to you!" She said.

"It's love, you lok beyond imperfections." I told her. We finally reached my car and got in.

The car ride home was short. I ran over to my house and got changed into my pajama's. I walked back over and went straight in. Rose was in the kitchen making us some soup for dinner. She handed me a bowl and we sat down at her table and began to eat.

"So Rose, tell me more about Demitri?" I asked.

"Well I don't know much about him. But he did ask me out on a date for next Saturday. He said he wants to know me well before homecoming next month." She said with a shrug.

"Ooooo, where is he taking you?" I asked her.

"Well I don't really know. He said it was going to be a surprise." She said. You could easily tell it was eating her up inside. Before I had the chance to call her out on it my phone began to ring. I answered immediately because I knew it was Edward from the ring tone.

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Hey baby, did you find a dress today?" He asked._

_"No. I didn't see anything you would like. Tomorrow Rose and I are going to look at the other mall downtown because it has more stores. You want to join us?" I asked him._

_"Yeah baby, that sounds like fun and all but I need to work on school stuff.__" He said._

_"Edward you've been working on school stuff all day. When I came over at 11 in the morning you were like halfway done. If you have something else to do then just tell me.__" I said to him. Rose had her ear to the other side of the phone. I put it on speaker to save her the trouble._

_"Look Bella! I don't need you breathing down my neck all the time! I have to do stuff tomorrow so just leave me alone!" He yelled. Rose was getting angry. It was my fault though. I shouldn't have questioned him about what he was doing._

_"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have questioned it. I know you've been working hard to get into a good school. I'm so sorry." I said to him. I can't breathe when he is mad at me. I panic, it's like nothing makes sense anymore._

_"It's okay baby, I forgive you. Just trust me because right now it seems like you don't." He said._

_"No baby I do trust you. I promise you I do. I'm just tired. I say stuff I don't mean when I'm tired. I'm going to go get some rest and we can talk tomorrow?" I asked him._

_"Yeah baby, call me when you wake up with a sensible mind." He said in an angry voice then hung up. I closed my phone._

"Bella I'm telling you now..." Rose began to say but I interrupted her.

"Rose It's fine. That one was all my fault. I'm getting tired, I think we should call it a night." I said to her.

"Okay Bell, whatever. You will see when the time comes but if it starts to get to serious then I'm stepping in." She said as she grabbed our empty bowls and put them in the sink. We walked up to her bedroom. We talked a little bit more then we set up her floor with blankets and pillows and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Okay so this is only the first chapter. I wanted to introduce the 4 main characters of most of the story although a few more will be added. I needed you guys to see how Edward was in high school and how he liked the power of controlling another human. Bella is blinded by love in this chapter as she will be for a while. This is the only chapter there will be about there high school life. I don't feel there is major significance in writing a chapter all about what homecoming is for Bella because you would all be bored to death. So bear with me here people. There is a reason for my madness!**

**Please read and review!**

**-C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now this chapter will begin when Bella is in college. It is her first year and she is still getting used to everything. Edward does go to the same college and so does Rose. They all live in dorms on campus. Rose and Bella are roommate's but this is where another familiar face comes into the story.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella will go out with us tonight?" Rose asked me. I looked over at her from my desk where I was working on my paper.

"I can't Rosie, you know Edward said I have to stay in. He doesn't want me going out without him." I said to her. Our roommate Alice walked into the room.

"Bella I have only known Edward for about 3 months and he is a dick. Bella you can't let him rule your life. It's just not right, he is dangerous." Alice said to me. She saw firsthand how Edward can be when he came over to see me and there were 2 guys in the dorm. They were Alice's friends and they were working on a paper with her. Edward freaked out to say the least.

"You guys please I can't get Edward mad at me now. Maybe tomorrow or something." I said and turned back to my work. I heard Rose sigh and get up off the couch. Then both her and Alice grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from my laptop. They began to drag me into Rose's room.

"You guys I said no! I'm going to get in trouble." I yelled at them as they sat me down on the bed and Alice went to find me an outfit.

"Isabella you cannot get in trouble because you are a grown woman that can do as she pleases. Your boyfriend may be able to state his opinion but he cannot say what you can and cannot do!" Rose said to me. I frowned and fell back so I could lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes.

"Fine I will go tonight but someone has to call Edward and tell him cause I am not doing it." I said in defeat. One night with my two best friends couldn't hurt.

"Okay I will cal him. Bella give me your phone." Alice said. I threw it over to her and she caught it.

"Speed dial 4" I said with a smile.

"My god I better be 3 and Rose better be 2." Alice said as she began to dial.

_"Hello?" Edward answered his phone. Alice put it on speaker so I could hear what he said._

_"Umm Hi this is Alice and I was just calling to let you know that Rose and I are kidnapping Bella for a girls weekend and you can't make contact with her all weekend. I will have her phone so don't even try to call. Don't worry we will take good care of our Bella. Just don't mess this up because then I will have to mess you up. Bye" Alice said and hung up the phone._

I sat there with my mouth wide open. They were both laughing.

"Okay that was a little mean. He's never going to forgive you guys." I said.

"Hopefully he won't forgive you either then we can do this every weekend!" Alice said. Before I could respond she threw an outfit at me and yelled for me to get dressed as she found something for Rose. I got up and walked over to my room. I had to admit this was starting to get really fun. I can't even imagine what Edward would say if he saw me in this. I need to go shopping and get more clothes like these. I looked damn hot. I heard a knock on the door of our dorm room. I opened my door and saw Alice and Rose with nervous faces. We were all scared that it was Edward. My eyes were wide as I started to walk to the door. Rose came up behind me and led me to the kitchen. Then she went to go get the door.

"Emmett! God damn you! You scared us to death!" Rose said as she walked back in the dorm with Alice's brother Emmett behind her.

"Sorry! I didn't realize that I couldn't come over. Wait I was invited! Who did you think it was?" He asked. Emmett has always been a smart ass in the few months we've known him. He was super hot too. Whenever he walked in the room I had to remember that I was with Edward and I can't betray Edward. Rose's boyfriend Felix was right behind Emmett.

"Yeah Rosie, who were you expecting?" He asked. as he gave her a hug. I walked out of the kitchen and gave Emmett a big hug. Emmett has become a big teddy bear for me. He is always following me around and he is super against Edward. Every time Edward is mentioned Emmett wants to kill him. It's bad but I love Emmett, he's always there.

"Well Alice kinda just called Edward and said that it's a girls weekend and they are kidnapping me and he isn't allowed to make contact with me at all. So we were kind of afraid it was Edward coming to kill us." Rose said. Her and Felix began to laugh.

"Oh shut up! he wouldn't kill us. At least I hope he wouldn't." I said.

"Bella! Come here! We need to make sure your ready!" Alice yelled to me from Rosie's room. I smiled and started to walk toward her.

"I don't know little sister, Bella looks pretty hot right now, there isn't anything you can improve." Emmett said. I looked back at him and smiled. I then realized that I was just wearing a little skirt and a very low cut shirt. But I'm sure my makeup could use some work.

We spent about another hour getting ready and there was no sign of Edward. I was kind of enjoying hanging out with my friends and not his for once. with his friends we always went to some restaurant and I could never get away. I never had a clue what they were talking about. I kind of just sat there. Now it's time for the wild Bella to come out tonight!

We left the dorm around 11 and started our party early. We took Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porche. They were a very rich family. But they didn't really flaunt it. They just had money to use when they wanted to. I of course sat next to Emmett in the passenger seat of the jeep and Rose and Felex were in the back. Alice went in her car so she could pick up her boyfriend Jasper. His car broke down the other day so he couldn't meet us there like he usually does.

We went to one of the more popular clubs and it had a decent amount of people there Emmett and Jasper bought all our drinks because they were the only one's who were 21, the rest of us were 19 and had to make people think we were older than we act. I danced alot which wasn't normal for me. I hate dancing in public but whatever was in that drink Emmett got me was really strong and I couldn't walk straight after I had 3 of them. Emmett and Alice were the sober people of the night. But Alice at least gets out and dances when she is sober. It took a little while for me to convince Emmett to dance.

The night was long and at around 3 we met outside. I couldn't walk and Emmett was holding me up. I sat down on a bench next to a very wasted Jasper while Emmett went to talk to Alice. I leaned against Jasper. I began to laugh really hard. Jasper looked at me.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. Then he began to laugh at me.

"That's my boyfriend who probably wants to kill me right now just because I have a skirt on." I said as I pointed to Edward who was walking to us but still a good 100 feet away.

"Nah he couldn't hurt you. No one can hurt little Bell." Jasper said.

"He's done it before." I said. I couldn't stop laughing at this point and I didn't know why.

"Bella has he hurt you before?" Jasper asked. I looked at him. His face was serious now, I didn't know a guy could sober up that fast. I looked away.

"Bella you have to tell me." Jasper said. I nodded my head at him. He suddenly got really mad. He stood up and pulled me up with him. Edward was getting closer and didn't like this. Jasper was dragging me over to everyone else.

"Alice, take the Porche and drive Bella somewhere safe." Jasper said as he handed me off to her.

"Jasper what is going on?" Rose asked.

"Yeah Edward is 20 feet away and Bella just confessed that he hits her to me. Now with the help of a drunk Felix and a sober Emmett, we are going to kill him." Jasper said.

"Umm I don't think so." I said. I broke free of Alice's death grip and began to walk toward Edward. Someone grabbed my arm though.

"Bella what are you doing?" Emmett asked. He pulled me back to everyone else.

"Well you guys are not going to kill him. It would just be easier if I went with Edward so this can end safely." I said.

"No just wait here for a minute." Alice said.

"I have to go before he comes over here because I don't want anyone to start something." I said. I was getting anxious. Edward will hurt one of them and it would be my fault. I tried to turn and run to him but Emmett grabbed me from behind so I couldn't move. I was kicking and trying to get out of his grip.

"How did he find us?" Rose asked

"He uses the GPS tracker on my phone." I said. "Now put me down before he hurts you." Emmett didn't move. He just kept me in his grip. I felt safe right here but he was open to danger and that worried me. Edward finally just walked up to us.

"Why are you touching my girlfriend?" He asked Emmett. I stopped struggling against Emmett. I leaned into him and began to let silent tears run down my face.

"Look man we know that you hit her and if you think were about to let her go with you then you are sadly mistaken." Felex said.

"Look that has nothing to do with you. I suggest you give her to me right now." Edward threatened.

"We can't do that." Rose said. She got right into Edwards face and yelled."You bastard! You are really going to come threaten us when your secretly beating my best friend! Oh boy you better back off cause she is not going anywhere with you. Ever!" Rose began to pull her fist back but Felex caught her and held her back.

"Yeah learn to keep that animal in line." Edward said to Felex. I was angery at Edward now but if I said something I would get hurt worse."Now hand Bella over."

"I can't" Emmett said.

"Please Emmett, just let me go. I'm fine." I said to him. There were still tears in my eyes. I looked at him. When his eyes met mine I saw the sadness and hurt. I gave him a reassuring nod. I had to let him think I would be okay. That's the only way I would be allowed to go. He nodded at me and let go.

"Good, come on Bella. We have to go." Edward said. He grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. I looked back and say Alice crying while Jasper held her, Rose was trying to come after me but Felix was holding her back. And Emmett. Emmett was watching me, he looked so lost. I wanted to run back and hug him but I can't. I turned around and began to walk in pace with Edward.

"You have been bad. You know what is going to happen to you. I told you not to let them get to attached." Edward said with disappointment.

"Edward I tried. I can't disconnect with Rose, she is like my sister. Alice and Emmett came into my life with no warning and I didn't know how to stop it. It's all my fault. Don't blame them." I said to him.

"You're right. It is all your fault. That's why I am going to punish you." He said. We got into his car and drove off. It was going to be a long and painfull night.

* * *

**Okay you guys! Like it? hate it? Let me know! I plan on skipping the beating and going straight to the part where her friends find her. You will see. Please shoot any ideas at me cause I love your ideas!**

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my loves. Thank you for my first few reviews I am very glad you enjoy the story. This chapter will be a little bit exciting but you will hate me for something by the end. Keep reading the story though because if things go the way I want them to we should have an ending some of you will like in like 15 chapters.

**

* * *

**

The pain was killing me. I lay on the cold alley ground and curled into a ball. I could tell just by moving I had a few broken ribs. I just wanted to sit there all day. I was tired and really hung over from the night before. I could see the sun rising. Rose and Alice are probably worried about me. I have to get home soon. I slowly and painfully pull myself off the floor. I walk on the sidewalk. The dorms are only about 10 minutes away. The pain that shoots through my body every step I take reminds me of the people I love. Alice and Rose, Emmett and even Jasper. At this point I love Felix for holding my dear Rose back last night. It seems like he understands what I have to do and encourages me to be strong. I like him.

I have no idea what I look like but I must look like garbage. Everyone stares at me as they pass in there cars, on there way to live normal lives. No one stops to see if I am okay but thats okay because I don't want to tell them I am. Because insdide I am broken in many pieces. I keep walking down the street until the dormatories are in sight. I stop and lean against a building to rest. I look at my watch and see that it is only 7 am. On a normal day Rose would be at the gym and Alice would be shopping. Around 10 on saturday's they wake me up to go somewhere and eventually I do go with them. If I am lucky I will have until 10. That's when they will be back.

I push away from the wall and began to walk again. I take the time as I walk to look myself over. There is a little bit of blood on my shirt I should be able to get it off before Rose see's it. My ankle hurts a little bit. It appears brused, I am sure I just bumped it. My back hurts whenever I try to stand straight, from my expirience that should go away in about a week. I have a slight pain in my face but I am not sure where exactly. I hope whatever Edward did I can cover it up before someone see's it.

I finally make it to my dorm room. I open the door that must have been unlocked all night and walk inside. Rose is asleep on the couch in her outfit from last night. Emmett has fallen asleep in the recliner that has been turned to face the doorway. They must have been waiting for me. I quietly close the door and walk to my room. I grab a pair of jeans and a t shirt and walk to the bathroom across the hallway. I take a long and hot shower that burns on my back. It feels good though. After about 30 minutes in there I wash up and get out. I dry myself off and finally look in the mirror. I have a black eye that I won't be able to hide. My nose was bleeding but isn't broken. the think that worries me the most is the bruses that look like his hands that wrap around my arms and my neck. Those are always there for 2 weeks. I will use makeup to cover them up as well as I can but most of the time you can still see them.

I get dressed and take my dirty clothes to the washer. I get the blood off the shirt before I put it into the washer with everything else. I go into my room and lay down. I won't fall asleep but it's nice to just lay. I hear a door open and close. I get out of bed because everyone is waking up. I quickly put on some makeup where it is needed and walk out of my room. No one is in the hallway but I can here the shower running. I walk to the living room and find Rose sitting up on the couch watching the news. I go and sit next to her. She doesn't say a word but she hugs me and doesn't let me go. I lean into her and relax for the first time this morning.

"When did you get home? I sat and waited all night." She said.

"You and Emmett were both asleep when I came in. I didn't want to wake you." I said to her.

"Where were you all night? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine and I'm right here. That's all that matters. I should go call Edward." I said. I began to get up to find my phone but she pulls me back down.

"No. I'm not putting up with this anymore. Bella don't make me call Charlie. You know he would make you come home and go to a community college and that isn't what you want. This needs to end." She said.

"I know Rose. But I love him." I said to her. It was true, I don't know how to live without him.

"Bella no you don't! He is making you think that you love him. Your not thinking clearly!" She yelled at me.

"Rose please just let me handle this on my own!" I yelled back. I wasn't ready to deal with this yet. I got up and grabbed my purse and phone off the table and walked out the door. I walked as fast as I could to my car. When I got there I didn't know where to go. I started the car and pulled out. I went to a book store that was close by. It was big and I could stay there for hours. I bought nearly 20 books. I left and went to the cafe next door. I ordered some tea and a blueberry muffin. I sat there and read 2 books. When I looked at the clock it was 4 pm. They must be worried. I don't want to go home though. I payed my bill and left. When I got into my car I sent Rose a text message.

_Let's have dinner. Meet me at the new Italian place around the corner in 15 minutes. _

_-bella_

I got an answer right away.

_can everyone else come? They are worried. 8(_

_-Rosie_

I felt bad for leaving everyone else in the dark all day so I agreed.

_I guess. I just wanted some company for dinner._

_-Bella_

I began to drive to the Italian place. I got a table and sat down. Everyone else came not to long after. I didn't realized when she said everyone else that she mean EVERYONE else. I figured she would just bring Emmett and Alice and maybe Jasper would tag along. But she invited Felix and one of my friends Jacob. They all sat down and we ordered dinner. No one was talking so I began the conversation.

"So this is really awkward. I guess I wasn't expecting everyone to be here. How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Bella we are worried." Jacob said. He sat right next to me and Emmett was on the other side. Jacob has been trying to make a move on me for a while but I always say I just want to be friends which is true because it just wouldn't work out.

"Okay guys there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine. I'm alive aren't I?" I asked. I looked down at my salad and took a bite.

"This time. Bella you don't know what will happen next time." Alice said. She was sitting across from me and next to Rose. She reached her hand across the table and grabbed mine. I looked up at her.

"Alice I'm not worried about it. I do know what will happen. I know exactly what will happen. Nothing, because as long as I behave and do as he says I'm fine." I told her.

"Bella that's not how you should be living your life! You're living in fear of him!" Rose inturrupted.

"I am not afraid of him. I love him!" I said to her.

"Bella please. You can't love him. That's not love." Jasper said.

"That is the only love I know!" I said back to Jasper.

"That's not true Bella. Look around, we all love you and we don't beat you up everyday." Emmett said. I looked into his eyes and say the saddness. I want to make him happy. I want to make everyone else happy too.

"I just don't know how to live without him." I said.

"Bella that is what we are here for." Jasper said. I looked at him. He was studying to be a therapist. I should take his advice. I have to talk to him later about maybe him helping me out with my mental state.

"Okay, I'll do it. But it's going to take a long time for me to get over him." I said to them. They all nodded there heads in encouragement.

"We will all support you." Rosie said.

"Thanks." I said. Our food came and we talked about normal things. Everything felt right, I felt like that was the way my life was supposed to be. When all was over I saw Emmett pay the bill. I would have to yell at him later for that. We all got up and left. Rose and Felix were going to the movies, Alice and Jasper were going back to Jaspers. So left Jacob, Emmett, and I. While everyone was saying goodbyes I pulled Jasper over to the side for a minute.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about maybe helping me with my mental state because you are studying it and all." I said to him.

"Bella that would awesome. I would love to help. If you don't mind I would like to tell Alice though. She would get jealous and suspisious and that is never good." He said.

"That's absolutly fine with me. I actually perfer that she knows. Thanks Jasper." I said. We exchanged numbers and they left.

Jake, Emmett, and I met outside.

"So I've got to go finish up a paper for Monday. I'll see you guys soon." Jake said to Em and I. I nodded and gave him a hug and thanked him for coming. Once he was gone Em started our conversation.

"So you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded and we began to walk down the sidewalk.

"So Emmett, has a big guy like you found a girl yet?" I asked. I knew I kind of like him but right now I am still in a relationship.

"Well I have my eyes on a girl, but you see shes with another guy right now." He said. He glanced at me. I could see a smirk on his face.

"Oh is that right? She must be something special." I said. He slid his fingers through mine and held my hand.

"Yeah, she is." He said. I stopped walking. He was talking about me. I had to set him straight, I loved Emmett but I would mess his life up.

"Emmett, I am not worth it. If you really loved me you would go find another girl and we would remain friends. I can mess a life up with the snap of my fingers. I AM a mess. I can't go into a relationship right now, and I need you with me as a friend. Please Emmett." I begged him.

"Bella you need time, I understand. I will give you time and space. Just don't hesitate to let me know when your ready." He said.

"Emmett I need you to move on right now. It's going to take a long time for me to heal not just physically but emotionally too. Please, just promise me you will find another girl." I said.

"Bella I will wait for you forever, If you want me to find someone in the mean time I can but I wouldn't be happy." He said.

"Emmett I want you to be happy. If you find a girl that makes you happy please go for her." I said to him.

"I will. But I very highly doubt I will find someone. Now lets get you back because it's getting chilly out here." He said. I nodded. We still held hands the way back to our cars but know it was just a friendly gesture. I am a mess and I can't ruin his life right now.

* * *

**Okay that's it. Please tell me what you think. I'm almost positive I know which way this story is going. Please review! Thanks I Love you all.**

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, First of all the only reason I am able to get these up so quickly is because I have Pneumonia and am forced to stay in my room for a week. But this seems to be going well so as I get better I will try to get on and type a chapter at least once a week. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I went home to the large dorm I shared with Alice and Rose. No one was there. Emmett wasn't allowed to come in because it was after 10. I don't even know how he got away with it last night. I left the door unlocked because I knew Rose would be coming home tonight. I fixed myself a bowl of ice cream and put on some pajamas. It felt good to relax for once. I was watch endless re-runs of Law and Order SVU on the television when there was a knock at the door. It was almost 12 by know, who is out this late? Oh that's right, people who have lives. I figured it was just Rose and I might have locked the door without even realizing it. I walked my door to the sink and set it in there. I ran to answer the door. It was unlocked. I opened it to see Edward.

"Edward what are doing here?" I asked.

"Bella they all know! I'm going to have to kill you then wait for them to come here and kill them to! If you would have just kept this a secret I wouldn't have to do this!" He said. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. I couldn't breathe.

"Edward I thought you loved me? Why would you kill me?" I asked. I had to get him to put the gun down.

"I do love you! I'm questioning your love to me right now. If you really loved me you wouldn't have told them." He said.

"Edward I was drunk!" I yelled at him. He shut the door so no one in the hallway could see the gun.

"Kind of like I am now!" He said. "People do stupid things when they are drunk. You told your friends that I beat you and I am going on a killing spree. Were not so different are we Bella?" He asked.

"Edward how about you put the gun down and we go and sit on the couch and talk about this?" I suggested.

"It's to late for that! I tried to talk to you last night in the alley but you were just laying there and you wouldn't move or make a noise." He said.

"Edward you beat to the point where I was unconcious. It wasn't my fault!" I said to him.

"It's always your fault! That's why if I shoot you now I won't have any faults!" He yelled.

"Edward please just put the gun down." I said calmly. I was slowly backing up. My back was against the table now. I picked up my phone so Edward wouldn't see and slipped it into the pocket in my pajama pants.

"Edward I really have to pee. Can I go do that really fast? Then I can prove to you how much I love you." I said to him.

"If that is your death wish then yes, you can use the bathroom." He said.

"Thank you, excuse me." I said. I backed away slowly and into the bathroom. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and turned the volume all the way down. I did the first thing I could think of. I called Emmett.

_Hello? Bella it's kind of late for phone calls don't you think?_

_Emmett please come help me. Edward is here and he has a gun. He said he is going to kill me and then all of you guys. Emmett call 911. I won't be able to get away from him again. _

_Bella calm down. Where are you?_

_I'm in the bathroom. I told him I had to pee, I guess it's my last wish before he kills me._

_Okay Bella keep this call going and the phone in your pocket. act normal. I will help you._

_Okay Emmett, I trust you._

I put the phone back into my pocket and kept the call going. I flushed the toilet for show and ran the water for a minute. I splashed a little on my face to calm myself down. After a minute I walked out of the bathroom. Edward was standing right where I last saw him. The gun was still held up.

"Oh Bella, any last words?" He asked. I slowly walked to the counter. I was right by the spices and they were open due to Alice's cooking yesterday. I noticed Cinnamon. I slowly slid my hand up the counter.

"Well, I would have to say watch out." I said. I quickly grabbed the cinnimon and threw it into his eyes. He fell to the floor and dropped the gun. I quickly picked it up. He was crying out in pain. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear. I was pointing the gun at Edward.

"Emmett? Are you still there?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah Bells, I'm hear, what just happened?" He asked."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I threw Cinnamon in his eyes and he feel tot he floor and dropped the gun. I picked it up and I am pointing it at him right now." I said.

"Okay Bella, I am almost there and the police should be there any minute." He said. Just then my door burst open. The police came running though. I handed over the gun. I told Emmett and he said he would be there soon and we hung up. A police officer sat me down on the couch an began to ask me questions.

"Miss. Swan is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Okay I need you to tell me what happened tonight." She told me. I told her everything about how he would beat me and I washed off my makeup so she could see my bruises. She wrote everything down. Emmett came while I was telling the story. He sat down next to me. He wasn't happy that I covered up the marks and didn't tell him. It was about 2 am when the police were done with everything. They finally left and Emmett stayed with me. I was tired and falling asleep. He made me lay down on the couch and he sat on the chair as I fell asleep. I don't think I would have been able to sleep at all if he weren't there.

I awoke to the sound of whispering. I opened my eyes and I saw that Emmett was gone. The clock by the T.V. said that it was 10am. I sat up and looked to see Emmett and Rose arguing in the kitchen. They still hadn't noticed me so I cleared my throat. They both looked over. Rose came rushing over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh thank god your okay!" She said. I hugged her back.

"Of course I am Rose. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well your crazy boyfriend held a gun to your head and threatened to kill you last night." She said.

"I know but I had the situation handled. I would have been able to talk him out of killing anyone." I said.

"Okay looks like someone needs more sleep." Rose said. I laughed.

"I'm fine. This is good. I mean now I can press charges right?" I asked.

"Well yeah." Emmett said.

"Good now I can get him out of my life and start fresh. It's a new opportunity." I said. They both gave me strange looks but I ignored them. I stood up and went to make some pancakes.

"Bells how about I take you to lunch instead?" Rose asked me.

"Umm sure where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Well how about we go get Chinese?" She asked.

"Okay! I'm going to go shower first though." I said. I got up and walked out of the room. I am trying to stay optimistic. I don't want to feel bad. And to tell you the truth, I don't feel bad. I don't love Edward anymore. Well at least that's what I am trying to tell myself anyway. I know I can get over him, he has abused me for years and I can finally see that now. But he has also loved me in a way that no other person has. I just don't know right now. I need to get my friends off my back about this though. Maybe I should talk to Jasper, he should be able to help me. I need to call him today.

I got into the shower and washed up really fast. I put on a fresh set of clothes and brushed my hair out. It was already starting to dry and do it's wavy thing that irritates me but everyone else says is really cute. I met Rose in the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm ready to go!" I said to her.

"Alright, let's go then." She said. We walked out of the dorm and make our way to her car. She had a beautiful BMW. I still loved my mustang more but a girl has to appreciate a good car when she sees it. We got in and backed out of the parking spot. It didn't take long for her to start questioning me.

"So Bells, how are you holding up?" She asked as she grabbed my hand and held it. She stole a quick glance at me then went back to looking at the road.

"Rose I am fine. I'm thinking things through and I am getting help with it. You have no reason to worry now." I said to her.

"Bella you can't tell me I have no reason to worry when Edward threatened to kill you last night. The man had a gun pointed at you!" She yelled to get her point across.

"Rose, he is locked up in a jail cell and I'm pressing charges. He will stay in prison for a long time after I tell the police about how much he has abused me over the years." I said while looking at our tangled hands.

"Bella exactly how much did he abuse you?" Rose asked in a soft voice.

"It doesn't matter now because it is over." I said quietly. A tear escaped my eye and started to fall down my cheek. Rose didn't notice it and I was able to wipe it away and get a hold of my mind again.

"Bella I just want you to realize that I am here to help you. I can't stand to see you hurting." She said.

"I know and I promise I am trying not to hurt. I've loved Edward for so long that it is hard to get over him. I am going to do it though because it is the right thing. I don't like being the center of attention and right now I am. It bothers me. I just want to move on with my life and forget there ever was an Edward. I need to find something that will take up my free time, I need to focus on school so I can go to law school soon. I just need to do anything to get Edward to stop haunting my every thought." I said to her. She didn't respond. We dropped the topic and went into my favorite Chinese place. We got a table for 2 relaxed for a few hours.

While we were there we talked about Rose and her relationship with Felix was going. I was really happy for them, but Rose wasn't sure.

"So how are things going with you and Felix lately? You guys seem to be getting closer." I said to her as we ate the little bit of food we had left on our plates.

"Well I do really like him. I just don't know where he stands. Felix has cheated on a lot of girls in his past relationships and I am not sure if I am willing to be a victim. I don't know what I should do." She said to me.

"Well I think that you should talk to him. I did get that feeling from him though. But maybe he is willing to grow up and get past this stage in life. But I was talking to Angela last week on the phone and Demetri is going to transfer to our college." I told Rose. A smile grew on her face.

"Are you serious? Demetri is coming to UCLA?" She asked.

"Yes I am serious. I know you guys never wanted to break up, maybe this is your second chance." I said. She was clearly happy. And that will be the end of Felix in her life. I'm sure they wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. I don't want to see Rose get hurt and this is the way where she will win. I'm not sure if Felix would cheat or not but she was so in love with Demetri and I would hate to see her pick Felix over him. They were great together.

We finished up our food and I payed. There was a huge argument and a promise that she would pay the next time. We got back into her car after that but I felt like I needed to go somewhere and do something.

"Hey Rose, I want to go out tonight. You up for it? Maybe we could have a girls night?" I asked her.

"Bells that sound like so much fun. We can go dancing with Alice and then we could go all out and do a movie night and have a spa day tomorrow!" She said.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to get back and tell Alice!" I said. We hurried home so we could find Alice and tell her of our exciting plans. I wasted no time running to our dorm and practically knocking down the door to find Alice. I haven't been able to hang out with just my girls in a long time and I need to have some fun.

"ALICE!" I yelled when I was inside. Rosie was right behind me. We were both in fits of giggles. Alice popped her head out of her bedroom.

"You rang?" She asked.

"Yeah! Cancel all your plans for tonight and tomorrow!" I said.

"Aww why? I just made plans to go over to Jasper's house tonight!" She whined.

"Were going to have a girls night!" Rose said.

"And explain what we are going to be doing?" She asked with a smile creeping up her face.

"Hit the clubs tonight, then movie night, the spa tomorrow, girl talk, and the rest is undetermined." I said.

"Okay I will happily join on 2 conditions." She said. Damn this girl can be evil.

"And what would those conditions be?" Rose asked.

"I can dress you both for the club and we get to go shopping after the spa tomorrow!" She said. I looked at Rose and she shrugged her shoulders. I agree, it's not THAT bad.

"Okay Alice. You got it!" I said. She squealed and ran over and practically jumped on me giving me a huge hug. It was about to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay! tell me what you think! I know what I want to do with the next chapter... maybe, if you shoot me a better idea though... 8)**

**-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello 8) I realize that it has been soooo long... JOKE. Wow seriously like I can not stop writing. So one more chapter for the night... or two... I guess we will see. **

**I don't own it no matter how much I wish I did!**

**And on with the story...**

I took another shower and calmed myself down. I am surprisingly really excited for tonight. I got out and dried off. I slipped on my underwear and bra then walked out into the dorm.

"Alright Alice, I'm ready. Do your worst." I said as I towel dried my hair. I was walking to the kitchen to see Rose. She was standing there with Emmett. My god does this man ever leave our place? I didn't care to much that I was only in my bra and panties so I made no effort to cover myself or go change.

"Dude do like ever leave here?" I asked as I grabbed a glass of water. He was staring at me. It was getting kind of weird. I looked at Rose who was laughing at Emmett, as was I at that point.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. His eyes shot up to my face. "Thank you for not looking a my boobs for longer than 10 minutes, usually guys have to pay for that shit." I said. I set my glass down on the table and walked back to our rooms so I could find Alice. She was looking in my closet.

"Hey pixie, if your looking for an outfit for me to wear tonight you will not find it in there. Edward made sure I wore what he wanted. Go take a look in Rosie's closet." I told her with a smile.

"Yeah your right, that would be a better idea. Although you are my size, just a little taller. You could fit easily into my clothes. This is going to be fun!" She said. She ran to her room across the small hallway and started searching her closet. It only took her a minute before she came back with an outfit that covered very little. I smiled because tonight I was free and I am going to wear as little as possible. Tonight is a night of celebration. I slipped on the outfit. It was a deep red top that cut down so low I couldn't wear my bra. The shirt stopped short so it would show off just a little bit of skin. Then I wore a really short mini skirt that I had to remind myself not to bend over in. To top it off I wore 3 inch red heels. I looked hot as fuck. Alice curled my hair and put just enough makeup on to cover up the bruises from the other day. I walked into the kitchen and was relieved to see only Rosalie.

"Damn Bella you look sexy." She said. She walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why thank you. Your looking pretty damn hot yourself." I said with a wink. We both giggled.

"So Rose are we pulling our old lesbian gig tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course! What else do you do when a guy is after you?" She said with a smile. When we used to go out with our fake IDs in high school a ton of guys would try to creep on us and get us to go home with them. We were just there to drink and dance and at the time we were both dating. So what we would do is pretend to be lesbians and say we were with out girlfriend. Occasionally we would have to prove it. But we were already like sisters so it didn't matter that much to us. It was just something we always did. Plus I can't have anyone creeping up on my girl here when the guy of her dreams is coming to the same school in a month.

"Alright, Alice are you ready yet?" Rose yelled down the hall.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" She yelled back. She walked out dressed just as slutty as Rose and I. Tonight was going to be really fun. I knew for a fact that no one was going to volunteer to stay sober so we decided to walk to the bar and if we have to we can find a cab later. The bar was only 2 blocks from our place so we took off our heels and went barefoot for most of it. We had a very interesting conversation on the way there.

"So why was Emmett at the dorm earlier?" Alice asked us. I shrugged and looked to Rose.

"He wanted to make sure I kept an eye on Bella. Which I always look out for my girls but he made me promise him that I would like watch what you were drinking and stay by you. I refused to tell him where we were going though because I knew he would show up." She said.

"I know that he cares about me but seriously I told him I am not ready for a relationship and he should move on. He can still be my big brother if he wants to." I said. My feelings for Emmett were quickly changing from hottie who likes me to over protective big brother that I love. I don't think there is going back after that.

"Okay we need to find that boy a girl then." Alice said.

"Umm, YES! I mean don't get me wrong I love Emmett to death but right now he is so... big brother. All I can see is the equivalent to Jasper and Jake when I look at him. I will always love him but never in the way he wants." I told them.

"Well we will help with whatever cause that man is so lonely. Maybe we should hook him up with that Victoria girl. You know the red head?" Rose said. We were still a block away from the bar and things were looking up for me right now.

"We could try, she seems kind of bitchy though, What about Jessica?" Alice suggested.

"Wow talk about the queen bitch! I would never get to see him!" I said to them.

"Okay, well none of us are going to date him because he is like our brother, so we need someone else!" Alice yelled.

"Okay well lets try Victoria and see what happens." I said. "If were lucky maybe we will see her tonight. I heard she was a bartender here."

We made our way to the bar and put our shoes back on in the parking lot. I was excited to get this party started. We were still all under age but we have fake IDs and there will always be plenty of people offering to buy you drinks at the club. We made an entrance to say the least. I think every man and woman's eyes were on us as we walked through the doors. I can't blame them we looked hot. It felt so good to have all this self confidence. We all went straight for the bar, it was tradition to do a shot before you even think about dancing. We did some hardcore shit and got out on the dance floor. There were guys grinding up on us but we ignored them and stuck to dancing with each other. After my feet started to hurt we found some seats at the bar and relaxed for a minute. Rose and I ordered beer and Alice got something fancy and fruity. That's when I noticed Victoria. She gave me my drink and I stopped her for a second.

"Hey Victoria, I'm not sure if you know me or not but I am Bella Swan." I said to her.

"Honey everyone knows who you are after what happened the other day. I'm sorry to hear about that." She said. Things were calming down so she was able to talk to us for a while.

"It's the past and now I'm only focused on my future. Anyway I was wondering if you were dating any one?" I asked her.

"Not at the moment." She said. She handed me another beer when I finished mine off.

"Would you be interested if we tried to hook you up with Emmett McCarty?" I asked her. She blushed a little.

"Well I mean if he is interested then I would go for it." She said with a small smile.

"I think he would like you, look here is Rose, Alice, and my numbers. Call one of us tomorrow and we can plan." I said to her. We talked a little bit more. The more I got to know her the more I realized she was perfect for him. I hope I can get them together. At around 3 am the bar closed and we walked out. We said good bye to Victoria and made plans to have lunch with her tomorrow after Rose, Alice, and I hit the spa. We ended up walking home because we weren't as wasted as we hoped. Thankfully Rose went out earlier and rented the movies already. We walked into the dorm and everything was set up on the floor just like we left it before we left. We all went and got our pajama's on and I ran to make some popcorn. While it was in the microwave my phone started to ring. It was Emmett, I could tell by the ring tone. He set it so it would play Not Afraid by Eminem. I laughed and answered.

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Bella, where are you? I told Rose to have you call me when you got home." He said. God we had to have been separated at birth because he is such my big brother. That would mean Alice and I were sisters though and my life would be perfect. But my life will never be perfect._

_"Chill out man. She never told me that. Anyway we just walked through the door and I just my pajamas on. Were doing movie night." I said to him._

_"Alright, so no one bothered you at the bar?__" He asked._

_"God no! Your such a big brother. By the way I found this girl that would really, really, really like at the bar. She was the bartender." I said._

_"Bella stop trying to hook me up with people." He said._

_"Look Emmett I love you like you were my brother, and as your new little sister I am setting you up with this really nice girl and I promise you will like her!" I practically yelled into the phone. Rose was standing next to me giggling at me because I was pretty drunk, even if it's not a shit faced wasted as I hoped, it was still funny as fuck to watch me._

_"Bella, as you new big brother I say no." He said. At least he is warming up to the idea that I will never want him like that._

_"Too bad, Rose, Alice, and I are already best friends with her. You will love her. Okay got to go, bye." I said really fast and hung up. Rose and I were cracking up for no reason at all, it was just to funny being drunk. Alice came out and started laughing at us laughing which made us laugh harder. I think I pulled something, I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time._

I ended up burning the popcorn so me made more and sat down. We put in a love story where we were all crying at the end. At least they had guys to run to, well for now Rose does, I still don't know when they are going to break up. I have no one to run to. But it is way to soon to get into a relationship. I am going as a single lady for a little while.

When the movie was over we fell asleep on the floor. We were all cuddling with each other, I'm sure it made a great picture. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I sat up and answered it.

_"Hello?" I asked. Ugh I even sounded like I have a hangover. Thank god for the spa today. I looked over and saw Rose and Alice waking up. It was still only 8 in the morning._

_"Hey Bells, just giving you a wake up call." It was Emmett._

_"Damn you! This is the one part I don't like about me officially calling you my big brother. NO MORE FUCKING WAKE UP CALLS!" I yelled into the phone and then hung up._

"Wow Bella, someone is not a morning person." Alice said with a giggle.

"My head hurts bitch leave me alone." I said. We all laughed at that one.

"Okay your point is taken." I said. We all got up and took our turns in the shower. Thankfully I was first. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of shorts and a t shirt. It was supposed to be warmer today, the spring is creeping up on us. I left my hair wet and just put a little bit of gel into it. I threw on a thin layer of eye liner and a touch of mascara and I was ready. I grabbed my purse and walked into the living room where we slept last night. I cleaned up all of our blankets and put them away. When I was done the other two were ready to go. We left the dorm and got into my amazing car. It was a short drive and we all sat and enjoyed the quiet, the Advil hadn't quite kicked in yet. When we made it there we got the full treatment and I enjoyed every minute of it. We got out of there at about 2 in the afternoon. I took the opportunity to call Victoria as we were driving to the mall that was 40 minutes away.

_"Hello?" She answered._

_"Hey Victoria, It's Bella." I said._

_"Oh hey Bells, what's going on?" She asked._

_"Well I was wondering since we lost track of time this morning if you wanted to meet us at the mall and we could hang out and shop instead of talk over a very late lunch now." I said to her._

_"Umm yeah that sounds great. I'll meet you at the mall then. I'll call you when I get there." She said._

_"Alright! See you soon." I said and then hung up._

We turned on the music and sang along for a little while. It didn't seem like it took long before we were at the mall. I pulled up and parked as close as possible because I knew we were leaving with a ton of stuff. I got out and Alice started jumping up and down. This was going to be a long trip to the mall.

* * *

**Alright I should call it quits for the night. I know most of you hate me right now because this will not be a Bella and Emmett Romance story but a Bella and Emmett best friends and siblings story. Trust me it will turn out good. I'm questioning who Bella should be with now... I can still make it a Bella and Jasper at this point but it would cause a lot of drama, AND THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT! I know I am evil! Please don't judge it too quick... just see where I take it...**

**-C**

**p.s. Love you, don't hate me 8)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I realize that some of you may want to kill me after the sudden change in my story. I just can't seem to wrap my head around the idea of Bella and Emmett like I could before. I can see however that Jasper and Bella have a lot of untouched potential. So please if you are a emmett fan continue to read because it will still have a lot of emmett in here, just in a different way... But I used to be a Jasper fan and it is very easy to convert people. But my mission is not to make you all Jasper fans, I just want you to be open minded. 8)**

**I don't own anything 8(**

After countless hours of shopping Alice finally gave in. We had been begging her forever to let us go home. I think that Alice has a serious problem that we need to address later. Victoria seemed to be enjoying it though. She was quite the shopper herself. Rose and I stayed in the back round. We tried things on when Alice commanded and we even bought some stuff. I did get a little bit adventurous and buy some really short, shorts and some more revealing tops. Alice insisted on buying me a bikini for Spring break in 2 weeks. I was a little nervous but they all told me I looked good so I took there word for it.

When we were finally allowed to go home Victoria decided she should get some homework in before bed so she didn't come over to our dorm like we hoped she would. She was really growing on me. The more time I spend with her, the more I see her for who she really is. She is actually really perfect for Emmett, they both have that strange sense of humor and they are into most of the same stuff. I was really surprised when I started talking to her.

I jumped onto my bed when we got back to the dorm. I was exhausted. Alice and Rose were talking about something. I was getting irritated because it seems like I am always left out of the loop. I yelled for them to come into the room.

"Alice, Rose! Come here." I yelled so they would hear. I was face down in my covers. Alice bounced in and jumped on top of me.

"Jeez Alice that hurt." I said as I sat up so she could sit next to me. I smiled and she hugged me. Rose was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What did you need Bells?" Rose asked me.

"I was just feeling out of the loop and I wanted to know what you two were gossiping about in the other room." I said. I was smiling and looked at Alice.

"You are such a creep Bella. Your listening to our conversations now!" Alice said in a joking tone. She hit me on the head with my pillow and giggled.

"Hey I was just wondering. You can't blame me. I have no life right now!" I said.

"Well your right about that one." Rose said with a smile. I laughed at her.

"Okay so what were you talking about?" I asked them. It seemed like they were avoiding the topic.

"Well we were talking about relationships..." Alice said. Her smile was gone now.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked her.

"Well I was talking to Jasper on the phone today and he said we need to 'talk' and I am really nervous. I think I know what he wants to talk about." Alice said looking down.

"And what would that be Alice? What have you been keeping from me?" I asked. This girl has so many things going on in her life and I can't imagine what it is this time.

"Well that one time that Rose and I went to that frat party I kind of did something." She said. There was shame in her voice and she was looking down.

"Alice what would this 'something' be?" I asked. I know this can't end well.

"Well I was drunk and Jasper and I were fighting at the time. I hooked up with this guy and then the other day I found out that they were friends. I feel like shit! I don't know what to do and I think he knows now!" She said. Alice was ligit freaking out right now. I held her in my arms.

"Alice. I can't believe you did this. Jasper loved you for everything you were." I said. I hated being the bad cop.

"I know and I feel so bad now. I think I am going to call him and have him tell me over the phone. I still don't know if that was what he knew." She said. There were a few silent tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away and nodded. She whipped out her phone and dialed Jasper. I was expecting her to want privacy, I guess not though. I motioned for her to put it on speaker so I could hear. She nodded.

_"Hello?" Jasper answered. That voice of a man who had a broken heart. It hurt me because I've known Jasper for a while now and I really do care what happens to him._

_"Hey Jazzy, I can't wait till tomorrow to talk. It's eating at me. I want to know what you have to say." She said. You could tell it was hard for her to keep her voice even. She was ready to loose one of the best things that happened to her._

_"Well Alice I really don't want to tell you over the phone. Also I can hear Rose and Bella making noise. This has to be between us." He said. I looked at her. Rose and I have been completely quiet. I have no idea how he heard us._

_"Jasper please! I can't sleep." She said._

_"Ali I can't." He said._

_"Jasper, will you at least meet me and talk to me tonight?" She asked him. I nodded to her. That was a good idea._

_"No Alice I can't do this anymore. Look I'm just going to say it. I can't date you anymore. I am so sorry but I think I like someone else." He said. My mouth dropped. I looked over at Alice. There were tears in her eyes._

_"Jasper, are you serious right now?" She asked. Her voice cracked. She was about to start crying._

_"Alice I am so sorry, I just can't keep seeing you when I know I don't love you anymore. I mean I will always love you but just not like that anymore. I bet your glad that I said we shouldn't have sex now. I just never realized how I felt about this girl until recently." He said. You could tell he was sorry. Wait, they weren't banging each other? We all thought that they had taken that next step by now. It has been a few months already._

_"Jasper, I don't know what to say other than this is such a relief. I slept with your friend Dave at a frat party, but I was drunk and we were fighting. BUt that's not it, I knew for some reason that something wasn't right. I think we were meant to be friends to grow stronger and discover feelings that we didn't know before. I don't blame you because right now this is a mutual break up. I want to be friends and I think that is how it was always supposed to be." Alice said. I looked at her. She was serious, she really did feel good now that they were over. I threw her a questioning look._

_"Alice I would love to be friends with you. I think we should completely skip that awkward after break up and before friends stage though. Let's go back to how it was before we even felt something for each other." Jasper said. Alice smiled._

_"I would like that. But if you don't mind me asking, who is this girl? I want to help you get her heart." Alice said with a smile. They were acting like brother and sister already. This is crazy! I've never seen something like this before. I looked over a Rose and her expression matched mine. We were both stunned._

_"Well Alice I can't tell you that right now over the phone. I can't tell the people that are listening right now. If you want to meet me for breakfast tomorrow that would be great. But this girl has no idea how I feel and I want to keep it like that for a little while." He said. Alice was smiling._

_"I'm happy for you Jasper. Breakfast is good. I'll meet you at the diner at 9?" She asked._

_"Sounds great. She you tomorrow Ali. Good night." Jasper said and then Alice hung up._

"Oh my god! That was crazy!" Alice said. The tears were gone and she was happy. Wait, Alice is happy and her boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Alice please tell us what is going through your head!" Rose said.

"I'm happy! Oh my god I knew there was something awkward about Jasper and I being together. I knew we weren't going to last so it didn't really bother me. I'm just glad that we are going to be friends. I'm happy he found someone. I can tell he really likes this girl and I am so happy for her cause she is going to get one hell of a guy." Alice said with a smile.

"Alice, what if it's someone you know?" I asked her. Alice was friends with a lot of girls on campus and it wouldn't surprise me if she knew this girl. I had to admit that I am really curious to find out who it is.

"Well I mean it will hurt for a little while if it is someone I know, but I'm going to be too happy that he found someone. I can't wait to find out who it is!" She said as she was jumping up and down. Rose and I laughed at her.

"Promise me that you will tell me when you find out in the morning!" I said.

"Yeah you have to tell us!" Rose agreed.

"Okay because you two will help me play match maker then!" Alice said as she squeeled and continued jumping. We stayed up late that night talking about the possiblities. We eventually all fell asleep in my bed. I woke up cuddled up against Rose. I sat up.

"Okay that was a werid way to wake up." I said. Rose opened her eyes and sat up. After a second she laughed. I started to laugh with her. I looked over at the clock. It was 11 in the morning already. Alice was at breakfast with Jasper. I looked at Rose and she knew. We hurried and got ready. I met her in our living room and we went outside.

"The diner Rose! Come on! They have to be there still." I said. She nodded her head and we got into her car. We all hung out at the diner most of the time. It was close by so it only took a minute or so to get there. We pulled in and I could see Alice and Jasper in a booth up front. Alice was smiling and almost jumping out of her seat. I looked at Rose.

"Rose she knows who it is!" I said with an excited look. I have no idea why I am so happy to find out who it is, I'm just happy to be involved in something I guess.

"Come on Bella, I believe it is lunch time." Rose said with a smile. Oh she is good. I smiled at her and we got out of the car. We practically ran into the diner. We pretended to just notice Alice and Jasper. We sat with them and ordered some coffee. Jasper was giving us looks that said he wasn't stupid.

"So guy what were you talking about?" I asked. I calmed down so I wouldn't give Rose and I away. Alice was smiling so big. I gave her a look.

"Oh I think you know." Jasper said. I looked at him like I was clueless.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said to him.

"Bella seriously, just some advice... never become an actress. You would suck at it." Jasper said with a smile. We all laughed.

"Okay! Now that Bella blew our cover you should just tell us who it is. Were going to find out anyway from Alice!" Rose said. She looked like a little kid begging for candy. I laughed at her.

"Actually you guys, I can't tell you yet. Jasper made me promise him that I would keep it to myself until he made a move. Trust me when I say you will not miss this." Alice said. I looked at Jasper and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Jazz! Please tell me." I said to him. He was breaking and I could see it.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Jasper said. Rose and I leaned in a little bit. "Wow really you guys! I am not telling you shit! You will find out in time. Alice was right, you will not be able to miss it." He said with a laugh.

"Damn you. Your having so much fun rubbing thisin our faces." I said to him. I shot him my Bella glare and turned to look at Rose. She looked disappointed. I smiled at her.

"Aww Rosie you look like the big fat kid just stole your lollypop." I said to her. We all laughed. Rose and I ordered some food and ate with the company of Alice and Jasper. We talked about stupid things the whole time. Finally it was 2 in the afternoon and I had only one class today and it was at 2:45. I got up and threw money on the table for my food.

"Alright guys, I have a class to get to. I'll see you later." I said to them.

"Hey Bella, come over to my place at around 3 tomorrow so we can work on your mental issues." Jasper said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Okay, see you then. But you have to tell me tomorrow then!" I said with a smile. I walked out before anyone could say anything. I decided on walking home because we brought Rosalie's car. I couldn't keep my mind from thinking about the possible girls with Jasper. I had no clue who it could be and it irritated me to death!

* * *

**hehe 8) I know, I am mean. Bella is clueless and They are telling Rose in the diner. I am having way to much fun with this. The best part is... there is an even bigger twist later on! AHHH I know. Please review 8)**

**-C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well helloooo! I've been a little brain dead lately and am having a hard time figuring out where I want this story to go. I know for sure that there will be a big surprise coming up in the next maybe 4 chapters. You guys will be utterly shocked. I'm really excited for the reveal but I don't know how to get this who Bella and Jasper thing going. I will not have Jasper tell her in this chapter because I want there relationship to be one that grows to the point where they are best friends and then BAM she is in love and she never knew it. I think I will be able to do this but it is going to take a long time. I hope you guys are willing to hold out with me and support my story. Also I am loving the reviews but I would love to have some more! Please review if you are reading this story and tell me what you think and give me ideas that you think will improve the story. Thank you 8)**

**I own nothing 8(**

Class seemed to take forever today. For only being an hour and a half it seemed like 4 hours. I sat and listened to the teacher talk about nonsense things that I would never really need to know. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. I wanted to know who his mystery girl was. Jasper and I have gained a recent friendship that is growing. I can see us becoming really close in the future and it's exciting because Emmett is one of the only guy friends I've ever had due to Edward. I hoped Jasper and I could hang out before this girl jumps in his life and takes over. I'll have to talk to him about hanging out tomorrow when I go over to his house.

The endless class was finally over. I packed up my bag and stood up. I was ready to go home and rest now but I guess the teacher had other ideas.

"Miss. Swan could I please talk to you?" He asked. I nodded my head at him and began to walk down. My English professor was a very young man. He couldn't have been more than 30 years old. I never noticed before today that he was rather attractive as well. I shook the thought from my mind as I stopped in front of his desk.

"Yes Mr. Simmons?" I asked him.

"Please call me James." He said. He motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of him. I did.

"Okay James, what did you need?" I asked. I wanted to get out of here already. I needed to go find Emmett and talk to him about Jasper's recent interest in a girl. I wonder if he already knew who it was. Am I the only one who doesn't know now?

"Well Isabella I am noticing that your grade in my class has beem dropping quite rappidly and it was concerning to me. Is there something distracting you or some issues outside of the class?" He asked me. Oh great, now I had to tell him.

"Well yeah there have been some issues recently outside of the class. But don't worry about it because I have it under control. I've already started my next paper for your class and I must say that it is one of my best works yet." I told him. That wasn't all a lie because I did already start the paper and it was decent. I just didn't have everything under control yet. A lot has happened to me, can you really blame me for getting a little behind? James reached his hand across the desk and laid it on top of mine. I looked at him.

"If you ever need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask. I am always there for you." He said. It was kind of creepy. I think he was trying to make a move on me. But there was an oh so appealing wedding ring on his finger that screamed CHEATER.

"Thank you James, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now if you don't mind I have some where to be." I said to him as I slipped my hand out from underneath his.

"Okay Isabella, please come visit me soon." He said. I put on the worlds faked smile and nodded. Okay my English professor was officially a creep. I walked out of the classroom as fast as I could. When I finally made it outside the building I took a deep breath. I was exhausted now and I needed to rest. I leaned against the wall and slid down so I could sit on the ground. I then realized that my dorm was further away then I thought and I was not in the mood to walk back. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and began to text message Rose.

_Where r u right now? -B_

I asked her. It took only seconds for a reply.

_I'm driving to the dorm. I just left the diner. I was there talking to Jasper for a while after Alice left. That man needs some help. -Rosie_

I've never seen Rose and Jasper hang out without Alice there before. That's weird.

_Could you come pick me up from my English class. The professor tried to creep on me today and it's freaking me out. Also I walked here and I'm way to tired to walk back to the dorm. -B_

Her next reply took a little bit longer.

_Yeah I'll be right there. Make sure you stay away from him cause you have very bad luck when it comes to woman abusers and rapists. -Rosie_

Well that sure made me feel good.

_Thanks for the advice Dr. feel good. I'm happy to know that all rapists in the area are bound to come after me at one point or another. I feel real good now -B_

I laughed at my text. I sounded so dramatic.

_Wow bellsy just kidding you but really be careful. I'll be there in like 1 minute. -Rosie_

I sighed and stood up. Thank god I didn't have to walk to my dorm. I wanted to take a nap now. I began to walk up to the road where Rosie would pick me up. It was so quiet outside today. Usually there are people every where and everyone is talking. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the scilence for a moment. I could hear the sound of an approaching car and I opened my eyes. I could see Rose pulling up. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around quickly and dismissed it. I'm just paranoid now.

I got in Rose's car when she stopped in front of me. I looked over at her.

"Thanks for picking me up." I said. She smiled at me before taking off.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you here alone. Besides Emmett was wondering where you were. He said that he needed to talk to you." Rose told me.

"Good cause I wanted to talk to him to. I haven't seen him in a few days. It's weird not to be by him. He's become such a big part of my life now." I said to her.

"I see that. Anyway I've invited him over to our apartment today at the same time Victoria will be there." She said with a smile.

"Oh you evil genius. I'm so happy, I think they are perfect for each other." I said. She nodded her head in agreement. We pulled up to the dorm and to my surprise Emmett was getting out of his car. He smiled at us. When Rose turned off the car I got out and grabbed my bags. He was right beside me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Em, What's up? Rosie said you wanted to talk to me." I said to him. He chuckled and let go of me.

"Yeah I do need to talk to you." He said. I began to walk to our dorm/ apartment thing. I unlocked the door and walked inside. He was right behind me and Rose was right behind him.

"Emmett can I talk to you first? In private." Rose asked hi. He looked at her with a confused face. I giggled at him. I sat down on the couch and sighed. It felt good to relax.

"I guess so." Emmett finally said. I heard Rose pull him outside and close the door. They were probably on the front porch talking. I laid down and shut my eyes to just rest for a minute.

"Bella wake up!" I heard. My eyes shot open and I saw Rose standing over me.

"Woah, what the hell? I closed my eyes for like two seconds and you yell at me." I said. I sat up.

"Bella you've been sleeping for about an hour. I've been outside talking to Emmett and then Victoria came and now they are talking. I came in here to grab us some beer and you were fast asleep." She said to me. I chuckled.

"I was really tired." I said. I stood up and stretched out. She laughed at me. I followed her into the kitchen and grabbed four beers since I would now be joining them.

We walked outside and I saw Emmett and Victoria smiling and laughing on our swinging bench. Rose and I sat in the chairs across from them. I handed everyone a beer.

"So Bella is finally emerging from the cave?" Emmett asked in a joking manner as I yawned.

"Shut up! I fell asleep." I said as I smacked him upside the head.

"Well sorry. I was expecting you to come save me from Rose and you never did. Victoria here had to help me." He said. I smiled at them.

"Well, at least you were saved and not yelled at for falling asleep on the couch." I said while I scowled at Rose. She laughed and I growled at her. That caused everyone to start laughing.

"You guys are mean." I said as I sat back and took a swig of my beer.

"Oh Bella you know we love you." Emmett said. I chuckled.

"Yeah sure" I said in a deep voice. They began there conversation again.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rose asked.

"Well we could go to the bar." Emmett said. I laughed.

"How about NO!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"Bad experience at the bar Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Last time I had the worst hang over ever! I am not going to a bar tonight. Lat's stay here and drink instead because then I can cut myself off and go to bed right away." I said.

"Okay but it has to be fun. Let's play a drinking game!" Rose said. I smiled at her.

"YES! Okay but we have to call Alice because she is the master of drinking games." I said. I was excited now.

"Lets call Jasper too." Emmett said. I nodded.

"Yeah, to bad Demetri doesn't come in till next week." I said to Rose. Emmett looked at me.

"Who is Demetri?" He asked. He had the whole big brother thing going again.

"Oh he is Rose's boyfriend from high school. They broke up because he was going to a different college but now he is transferring here and he doesn't know Rose is going here. I heard it from my friend Angela that goes to his college and is friends with him." I told Emmett. Rose smacked my arm.

"I told you not to tell anyone yet." She said to me.

"Pay back is a bitch." I said referring to waking me up earlier. Everyone laughed at me. I got my phone out and called Alice.

_"Hello?" She answered._

_"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked her._

_"I'm about to come home." She said._

_"Good stop at the liquor store and buy a ton of shit. Were playing drinking games tonight. Emmett and Victoria are here with Rose and I. I'm about to call Jazz and see if he wants to come join us." I said to her._

_"Okay I'll be there soon." She said. She loved drinking games and we all knew it. It was because she always won._

_"Ha Ha see you soon." I said. I hung up the phone._

I looked over and saw Emmett on the phone. He hung up a second later.

"Jasper is on his way." He said. I smiled.

"Good because Alice is stopping to get some drinks and she will be here." I said. They all laughed. We went inside to start setting up. We moved the couch back and we put the coffee table to the side. We always sat on the floor when we played drinking games. Rose, Emmett, and Victoria were already sitting down. I opened the door and let Alice in. She had her arms full of alcohol. I laughed at her as she set it all down on the coffee table. I went to grab the shot glasses. I saw Jasper walk into the apartment and hurried so we could start. I set the shot glasses in the middle of our circle.

"Okay are we ready? What game is first Alice?" I asked. I looked around. I sat by Rose and Jasper. On the other side of Rose was Emmett and then Victoria. Alice was between Jasper and Victoria. It was perfect.

"Let play 'I never' " Alice said. I laughed. That was her favorite game.

"Okay but I have an idea. During the game everyone is allowed to tell 3 stories when they are asked by another player." I said to them.

"Oh my god. Let's do it!" Rose said. She was really excited now.

"Okay I will start. I never had sex in a strangers bed." She said with a giggle. I laughed and threw my shot down. I noticed that Rose, Emmett, and Victoria did as well. I didn't want to know any stories there. We were going in a circle so it was Jasper's turn.

"I never made out with someone of the same sex." He said. I laughed and took my shot and so did Rose. We began to laugh. Jasper looked at me.

"Story Bells." He said. I laughed.

"Well when Rose and I go to the bar and some creepy guy starts talking to us we pull the 'I have a girlfriend' card. They only buy it without the kiss like 50% of the time so we have to kiss very often." I said with a smile. I looked at Rose and she couldn't stop laughing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**There you go! Please read and Review. The next chapter will be the rest of there exciting drinking game night and it's going to get a little wild up in there. 8)**

**-C**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry It's been a little while since I've updated but I'm trying to catch up on my school work and it's becoming a little overwhelming. **

**I own nothing.**

"Okay Bella your next." Rose said when she finally calmed down from her fit of giggles. I smiled at her for a second.

"I never cheated during a fight with someone I personally know." I said. I laughed at Alice and Victoria as they took there shots. I looked over at Victoria.

"Story?" I asked. She laughed slightly.

"Okay so when I was in high school I was dating this really popular guy and all. He was a total douche but I still continued to put up with it. I got into a fight with him one night and went off to a party by myself. There were a lot of guys that wanted what I had so I let a few of them have it." She said. She shuddered at the memory. I brushed it off and then it was Rose's turn.

"I never had a three-some." She said with a proud smile. I laughed at her. No one took a shot we all began to laugh.

"Well we are boring. Who wants to do it?" Alice asked. I laughed at her.

"Alice I would have to be drunk and passed out for me to have sex with you and another person." I said with a laugh.

"That can be arranged Bella, don't doubt my powers." She said with an evil grin on her face. I was actually scared at that moment.

"okay that was awkward. Moving on to Victoria." I said.

The game continued for a good 3 hours before we were all to drunk to think of anything else. That's when the real fun began.

"Alice let's put on some good music and dance!" Rose said to Alice who was sitting on the floor.

"YES!" Alice said suddenly excited. They jumped up and went to get Rose's Ipod. Emmett and Victoria disappeared into Alice's bedroom about an hour ago. That left Jasper and I sitting alone in the living room.

"My god it's already 2 am. Mind if I crash on your couch?" He asked.

"Go right ahead but you wont be able to fall asleep when they start dancing." I told him. He chuckled. Both of us were slurring our words and we were close to becoming completely wasted soon. I tried to get up from the couch. Once I was on my feet I began to slowly tip over and fell to the floor. Jasper and I started to laugh. I think I had more to drink then I first assumed. Alice and Rose came back with the Ipod and hooked it up to our docking station. They began to dance to some Ke$ha song. I recognized it from the radio. With the support of the couch I got to my feet and clumsily made my way over to them. I began dancing with them.

I don't remember much after that. It was all kind of a blur. I woke up in the morning on the front porch. It was slightly chilly outside so I ran back into the house. In the kitchen the clock said 1 pm. Well I did sleep. I grabbed some aspirin from the cabinet and took them with a glass of water. It was about to be a long day. I walked into the living room to find Jasper still asleep on the couch. I laughed slightly at the position he was in and then walked down the hallway. In my bedroom Rose was beginning to wake up so I got her some aspirin and brought it to her.

"Thanks" She whispered as she took the pills.

"Anytime Rosie. Where's Alice?" I asked.

"I think she fell asleep in my room. Emmett and Victoria are still in her room." Rose said with a smile. We knew they would hit it off. I left so Rose could get dressed and walked the short distance across the hallway to Rose's room. Sure enough Alice was fast asleep on the bed. I laughed and left the room. I decided she could sleep some more because I don't like a cranky Alice. Rose was emerging from the bathroom when I stepped out into the hallway.

"That was one wild night. Do you remember how I ended up sleeping on the front porch?" I asked her. She looked at me and laughed.

"You slept on the front porch?" She asked me while holding back giggles.

"Well that's where I woke up so yeah." I said.

"Well that will be in our next game of I never." She said as she continued to laugh. We walked to the kitchen. Jasper was in there starting a pot of coffee. I looked at him gratefully.

"Jasper I love you right now. I am in some serious need of coffee." I said to him as I walked to the cabinet to pull out mugs for everyone.

"I think we could all use it." Jasper replied.

"So do you remember how I ended up sleeping on the front porch?" I asked him.

"Yeah I remember you saying you felt nauseous and then you needed some air. I saw you walk outside but I guess you fell asleep out there." He said.

"Wow, I am a major loser." I said out loud. Rose giggled at me. Alice came into the kitchen when she heard the coffee pot beep, indicating it was done.

"Coffee!" She said with a huge smile.

The rest of the morning went by slowly. We all went to lunch at our favorite diner. Lunch was very interesting. I have to say I enjoyed making fun of Emmett.

"So Em, have fun last night?" I asked as I was eating my sandwich. I planned it at a great time because he was taking a big drink of his coffee. Next thing I saw was his coffee all over Jasper. Alice, Rose, and I began cracking up. Who wouldn't?

"Bella, that was mean." Jasper said.

"Oh shut it, it was hysterical, you would have been laughing if you didn't get Emmett's coffee spit on your face." I told him. He began wiping himself off with a towel.

"Bella you just made my day." Victoria told me. I laughed a little. I looked over at Emmett, he was glaring at me.

"Oh lighten up Em, we all knew you two would hook up." I said. This earned giggles from Alice.

"You jealous?" He asked.

"Not one bit Em, You kind of like my older brother. That would just be wrong." I said. Rose agreed with me.

"Anyway, Bella and I should get going." Jasper said. I looked over at him with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"We have something to do today, at exactly 3 o'clock. Do you remember now?" He asked. Realization came to me. I didn't want Emmett to know that I needed help with everything. Truthfully I had been doing a good job just living the moment and forgetting about Edward. But I knew that someday it would come back to haunt me. I frowned at him.

"I remember." I said in a gloomy voice. He chuckled at my sudden mood change and stood up as I did. I threw down a 15 on the table for my food and part of the tip.

"Bye Bells." Alice said.

"Bye you guys, I'll see y'all later." I said as Jasper lead me out of the diner. We walked over to his car and I got into the passenger seat. As he started the car, he started the therapy session.

"So Bells, how have you been holding up lately? You seem almost care free." He observed.

"I was until you reminded me of this stupid therapy session that will now bring the vivid nightmare named Edward back into my life." I said to him.

"I'm sorry Bella but you can't just keep pushing him out of your mind. You have to confront this conflict and get rid of it." Jasper told me.

"I know, I'm just scared of what might happen." I told him truthfully.

"I know you are and that is to be expected. In fact I would be worried if you weren't scared." He said.

"So how am I going to get rid of this problem?" I asked him.

"First we have to find out what the initial fear is. You could be afraid of Edward or you could be afraid of being beaten. You could also have a fear of loneliness and abandonment from not having Edward there like he always was. You could also have a fear of being in control of what you do." Jasper told me.

"I truthfully don't know what I am afraid of." I told him.

"I know that, so we are going down the list and testing each and everyone of those possibilities. First is a fear of Edward." He said. I looked at him.

"How do you suggest we test that one?" I asked. I wasn't sure that I was going to like this.

"Well the only way to do it is to see Edward, so were going to jail." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me! Jasper I don't know if I can do this right now, the wound is still so fresh." I told him.

"Well while it's fresh we should clean it and it's to late because we are already here." He said. I turned my head and looked out the window. Jasper was pulling into a parking spot at the jailhouse. I looked at him in horror.

"Jasper I don't think I can do this." I told him again.

"Bella would you just trust me? I'm going to be right there." He said. He was right, I had to clean this situation up and clean the wound. I nodded my head and got out of the car. Jasper did the same. I sighed as I walked with him on the side walk. I was nervous to see Edward again. We walked in and I went blank. I was there physically but not mentally. I wasn't thinking anything. I was blank. I remember going to a room and sitting in a chair. Jasper stood beside me. I felt safer that way. There were two police officers in the room with us. I sighed as I looked up at Jasper. He looked slightly angry and sad himself. I wondered why.

I heard the door open and looked over. A policeman was escorting Edward in. He was in an orange jumpsuit and his hands were handcuffed in front of him. He made a point to glare at me as he sat down. Two of the three police officers left the room. Now all I had was Jasper and one single police officer. I was looking down at the table when Edward began to talk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I was surprised at the coldness of his voice. I looked up at him.

"I'm confronting you and overcoming a fear, a fear that you gave me. I didn't know how to be independent before and my friends have finally begun to show me. I didn't know what it was like to live when you ruled my life. I wanted to say that I am no longer afraid of you and you will no longer haunt my dreams. I am erasing any trace of you from my memory. Sure my high school life and some of my college life will be a blur but it will be a lot better than seeing you in my past." I said. He was silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"Look bitch, you don't have a life without me! I own you and you will always know that! I will always be there Bella, I will always haunt you." He said. I took a deep breath.

"No. You have no hold over me anymore. I am done with you." I said. I stood up and looked at Jasper. I motioned for us to leave and he nodded. He had a slight smirk on his face. As we began to walk towards the door Edward got in his last words.

"I see how it is, you just move on to another guy that can tell you what to do. I will always be in your mind even with your new pimp over there." Edward said. Jasper turned around and before I could reach for him he punched Edward square in the nose. He fell to the floor in his chair. I could see the blood ooze from his nose.

"Jasper," I whispered. He was full of pure rage right now. He turned and looked at me. His features instantly softened and walked over to me. He was struggling inside whether to come help me or go beat Edward. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Before I reached it though another officer rushed in and grabbed Jasper. He threw him up against the wall and handcuffed him. All Jasper did was look at me. I felt bad that he was being arrested at my expense. They began to take Jasper out of the room. The other officer helped Edward up and escorted him out as well. I was left alone in the room. I leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it. I took deep breaths but I couldn't help the tears from escaping my eyes.

* * *

**Well there it is, I know it's like uneventful in the beginning but I needed some inspiration and it took me weeks to find it. Sorry I took so long and I will try to keep up from now on... Love you all for everything...**

**-C**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I haven't gotten many reviews but I really, really, really love the ones I have gotten. Thanks for your input and thoughts about this story.

**I am able to update the story more often now and I am loving that because lately I have had a lot of insipiration. But still let me know if you have any ideas...**

**I don't own anything...**

"Bella! Oh my god are you okay?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. I took a deep breath.

"I don't really know." I whispered. I was in a state where things were blank again. No light, and no dark. I was numb for the moment but soon the pain would hit and the darkness will surround my thought and actions. I will deal with the pain all over again.

Rose walked slowly over to me and sat next to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me. I leaned into her. I was never the first one to show I was upset or angry about something before, but now I just can't help it. I can't control my emotions anymore and it's confusing to me. The wall I had built so many years before was slowly being torn down brick by brick. With each one taken away I am more vulnerable. I am easily woundable and I don't like that.

"Alice is posting Jasper's bail. I thought we could go back to the dorm and just relax the rest of the day." She said. I nodded and we stood up. How long had I been sitting in this room? Why didn't someone come get me and tell me to leave yet? I knew I wouldn't get any answers so I just let the thoughts float away from my mind.

Rose led me down the hallway Jasper and I had come down earlier in the day. All I wanted to do was erase this day. I wasn't sure how I felt about this whole situation. I just don't know anymore. As we arrived in the lobby Alice came into my sight. Once she saw me she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella, You just can't seem to get away from all of the drama can you?" She asked. I chuckled and pulled away from our hug.

"I guess not. I wish I could though." I remarked.

"They are bringing Jasper out right now, do you want to stay and see him?" Rose asked.

"Not right now, I kind of want to just go home and take a nap." I said. They both chuckled.

"I can take you home while Rose yells at Jasper." Alice said. I chuckled and turned to Rose. I gave her a quick hug.

"Be easy on him. He was upset about what Edward said to me." I told her. She nodded her head. Alice and I walked out of the police station and to her car. As she pulled out of the parking lot I decided I didn't want to go home just yet.

"Hey Alice, can we go do something? I don't really want to go home anymore." I asked her.

"Yeah that's fine with me. What do you want to go do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, how about the mall?" I asked her. That was a stupid question. Alice always wants to go to the mall. I laughed as I saw Alice's face light up.

"Of course I will take you to the mall! You have to promise me that I can buy you an outfit though." She said. I laughed at her again.

"Okay Alice, whatever makes you happy." I said to her. She squealed in delight. No matter what mood you are in you can always count on Alice to be with you nagging you about something or other. It's just the way she loves people.

The car ride to the mall was filled with meaningless talk. She was trying her hardest to get my mind off of what happened today. As we pulled into the parking lot of a gigantic mall my phone rang. I looked at it to see that Rose was calling me. I sighed and answered.

_"Hello?" I asked as I picked the phone up._

_"Where are you Bells? I thought Alice was bringing you back to the dorm." Rose said._

_"I decided I didn't want to go home just yet, so we are at the mall." I told her. Alice chuckled beside me as we walked into the entrence of the mall._

_"Okay then, Jasper wanted to talk to you though." She told me. I sighed heavily._

_"Tell him that we can talk tomorrow because the rest of my day is going to be about me clearing my mind of all this shit." I siad. Again I got a giggle out of Alice._

_"Okay, I'll let him know then. Call me when your on your way home." She said. I agreed to that. We said our goodbyes and hung up._

Alice and I walked through the whole mall that afternoon. We hit all of her favorite stores and I acctually enjoyed this time. I ended up spending a good amount of money but it was worth it concidering what I had been through. I needed to do something to clear my mind and it turns out that shopping and spending money is the best way to do it. I got several cute outfits that I really couldn't wait to wear. I also got some more clothes for the club that I knew I would end up at this weekend.

I looked at the time when we were making our way back to the car. It was nearly 9. We would have been in the mall longer if it hadn't closed. We got into the car and began to drive off. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number.

_"Hello?" She answered._

_"Hey Rose, were on our way home." I said to her._

_"Thank god. Jasper has been here all day and won't leave. He says he has to talk to you." She said with an annoyed sigh._

_"Alright, I really don't want to talk today but it seems as if that is going to be the only way to get him away for the night." I said._

_"Yes, so please hurry before I end up in jail today for murder." She said. I giggled and we hung up. _

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, probably what he did to Edward at the police station." She said.

"But I still don't get it, what is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Maybe why he did it. He most likely just wants to explain himself." She said.

"You're probably right, Let's just get this over with." I said. She laughed at my comment. We drove for another 5 minutes before arriving at our dorm. Jasper was waiting outside on the porch. I got out of the car.

"Did Rose get too annoyed and kick you out?" I asked with a laugh. He chuckled and walked over to me. I smiled at him and walked to the trunk of the car to grab my bags. He helped me bring them in and set them on my bed. I began to unpack them and take off the tags as he started the conversation.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine right now. I mean it was a rough day but I realized a lot of things." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"First I realized that I'm over Edward, second I saw that I need to gain my self confidence back, which is why i went shopping, and lastly that you are one of my best friends and I will always remember what you did for me and be thankful that you were there. If you weren't I wouldn't have been able to get over this." I told him. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you are there for me and I love that. Thank you so much Jasper. But there is a problem, if you don't mind I think I'm going to see another therapist. This is just to personal for you because we are friends." I said.

"Okay, I guess that would be a good idea. Just promise me that you will still come to me if you need something?" He asked. I nodded my head. I began to yawn from my long and eventful day. Jasper laughed at me. He gave me a hug and stood up.

"I'll leave so you can get some sleep." He said. I nodded as I yawned again. He chuckled and left the room closing the door behind him. I put all of my new clothes away and slipped into a pair of pajamas. It didn't take long for me fall asleep.

When I woke up the next day it was already 10 in the morning. It felt good to sleep that long. I sighed as I sat up and streched. I got out of bed and went through my normal morning routine. When I was done I went to my closet and picked out a new outfit. It was a low cut, deep blue shirt and a pair of capri's. It was getting warmer out due to the fact that it was spring now. In fact spring break would be coming up in almost 3 weeks. I wonder what we would do for spring break. I cleared the thought from my mind as I walked out of my bedroom. Rose was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. I sat down next to her. She smiled.

"Hey Rose, What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I was thinking a little bit ago about spring break, how about we plan it out today?" I asked. A huge smile crept up her face.

"That would be awesome!" She said. I laughed.

"Alright, I'll make sure I tell everyone to keep that week free." I told her as I got out my phone to send a txt to everyone.

"Who exactly is everyone?"She asked.

"Well, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Victoria, you, me." I listed.

"Well I just got word that Demetri will be coming in this weekend instead of later in the month." She said with a smile.

"Okay then, if things pick up with you two then he will come two, I'll make it so we have an extra ticket anyway." I said to her.

"Ticket?" She asked.

"Well duh! I am not spending my spring break in Washington. We are going somewhere with a beach and warm weather." I said. Rose was happy beyond belief.

The rest of the day was spent with me on the computer figuring out where we are going and how much it's going to cost us. In the end I decided on going to Hawaii. No one has been there yet and we would have an awesome time. If we all split the cost it wouldn't be to much. We had enough money to do it so why not? I couldn't wait to tell everyone!

**Okay this chapter was like uber boring. But I have the whole story figured out and I know exactly what I want to do with it. I promise that this was the last boring chapter. I've got everything written down just not typed and posted yet. Sorry for the bad chapter 8( **

**-C**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I just posted chapter 9 and I am hoping to get 10-12 up tonight because I have no life! 8) HAHA anyway I have big plans for this story and I can promise you that some people will hate what is going to happen. In the end though it will all work out. It won't be in this chapter where there is a huge change but within the next few there will be 8) Enjoy the chapter...**

**I don't own anything**

We were all meeting for dinner. We were going to our favorite club. I planned to break the news to them today about our spring break trip. I hope they like the idea. I'm glad I finally settled on going to Hawaii. I don't think any of us has ever been there. I finished getting ready and met Rose and Alice in the living room. Rose began the conversation as we locked up and walked out to the car.

"So I found Demetri on facebook as you know, he told me the other day that his plane lands at exactly 7 in the morning tomorrow. That means we get the whole afternoon to get caught up with each other." Rose told Alice and I with a big smile. I giggled at her as I got into the backseat of the car.

"I'm happy for you Rose, I hope it all works out." I said to her. Alice agreed with me.

"I hope it does too. I can't stop thinking about him." She said. She had this gleam in her eye. She looked happy. If she was this happy now then how happy would she be when Demetri gets here? The thought made me shiver. We were getting close to the club now.

"So, my goal tonight is to find a guy." Alice said. I leaned forward from the back seat and looked at her.

"Alice? Why such a rush?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm just a little lonely and I think I should find a guy." She said.

"Well if it makes you happy. I plan on doing the same thing actually. My new therapist said I should emotionally move on. She suggested finding a boyfriend." I told them. It was now Alice who turned and gave me the questioning look.

"Bella are you serious? It's only been a little while though." Rose said.

"I know but it will help me a lot and I want to rid Edward from my mind. I'm actually looking forward to meeting a new guy. I've been lonely too now that I think about it." I told them. Alice gave me yet another look.

"Lonely? Bella, Jasper is always by your side." Alice said. I laughed.

"I meant I'm little lonely in the love department. Jasper is just a friend you guys." I told them. I saw Rose role her eyes then turn them back to the road as we pulled into the bar. So I dismissed the eye role.

"Okay Bella, looks like were looking for guys together then." Alice said. I smiled and nodded as we parked the car. We all got out and headed towards the door. It looked a little empty tonight, especially for a Friday. We walked inside and saw everyone else sitting at a table. We waltzed over and joined them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked them as I sat down in a chair.

"It's great Bells, how about you?" Emmett replied.

"Well, Fantastic actually. I went to a new therapist and she is really helping." I told them. Jasper looked a little upset by this but Vicki and Emmett were happy.

"That's great Bells! What do you guys talk about?" Vicki asked.

"Well mostly about how I can move on. She said that right now the best thing I can do to emotionally move on from this train wreak is to find love." I told them. They were all in shock. The conversation quickly changed subjects after that.

It didn't take long for a ton of people to start to show up at the club. I guess everyone wanted to be fashionably late. Alice and I were on the dance floor dancing with each other.

"Alice, do you want to go get a drink?" I yelled to her. She nodded her head yes and we began to weave through the crowd of sweaty college kids. It took a good few minutes before we made it to the bar.

"2 Beers." I yelled to the bartender. She nodded her head as Alice and I sat on the two open bar stools. Dancing was hard work and I was exhausted. I looked over at her.

"See anything you like yet?" I asked her as our eyes scanned over the crowd for some cute guys.

"Not yet, I'm hoping to find someone soon though," She said. I nodded indicating that's what I wanted too. We sat and drank our beers. We continued to look out for cutes guys but it took a while to find some. We were just about to give up when a really hot guy walked up to us.

"Hello ladies, can I get you each a drink?" He asked. I put on my giggly routine that pulled them in every time.

"You can buy us drinks any time you want." I said as I exsentuated each word.

"Well then, 2 more beers for these lovely ladies!" He yelled to the bartender. He turned to me. I shoot a look at Alice. Behind his back she mouthed 'he's not my type' and I nodded to her. That meant this very, very fine man was all mine tonight. I smiled at him.

"So what's your name beautiful?" He asked. I giggled slightly from the alcohol.

"Bella, what's yours" I asked in my 'sexy' voice.

"My name is Alec, I'm new in town. I'm going to Washington state this year." He said. A smile instantly appeared on my face.

"Really? I go there!" I said with excitement.

"Well, what are the odds?" He joked. He was really cute and I just couldn't resist. The rest of the night consisted of dancing with him and drinking as much as my body could handle. Emmett saw me with him on the dance floor and tried to come over and shoo him away but I saw him and waved him off. I was starting to like this guy.

Around 4 a.m. the bartender told us we had to leave because it was closing time. All of us walked outside. Alec stopped me before I could get into Rose's car. He quickly kissed my cheek. I smiled as I pulled away. I grabbed a pen from the backseat of the car and wrote my name and number on his arm. He smiled as he said goodbye and walked away. I got into the car with a very drunk Alice and a sober Rose. We drove home and I got grilled by Rose.

"So what's his name?" Rose asked me as we pulled out. I sighed.

"His name is Alec and he is very nice. I like him Rose." I told her.

"Alright don't just to conclusions there. You've only known him for a few hours." She reminded me. I sighed, she was right.

"Your right, but that's not the last time I will see him. I gave him my number and I know for a fact that he goes to our school, it wouldn't be that hard to find him." I told her.

"At the most it would take a day, but with the way he was acting around you I can guess that he will be calling you tomorrow." She said with a smile. I smiled and giggled.

"I hope so. He was really nice and like extremely hot." I said.

"Well I have to agree with you because he is really hot and he did seem nice enough, I mean he didn't try to get in your pants." She said. I laughed at her. I was drunk and I knew it. We were pulling up to the dorm when Alice fell asleep. Rose tried to yell at her to keep her awake but it didn't work. Rose parked and her and I got out. We opened Alice's door and she didn't move an inch. I sighed to Rose.

"Can't we just leave her for tonight?" I asked. Rose laughed at me.

"She would kill us, I don't think that's a good idea." She said. I had to agree that it wasn't my brightest. We looked around.

"Well we can't carry her." I said to her.

"I know, I have no clue how were going to do this." Rose said. I sighed and went to unlock the front door. I set my purse down on the kitchen counter and walked back outside. Rose was still standing there. I spotted a guy walking close by. I ran over to him as Rose gave me a questioning look. She realized what I was doing and walked up with me. I stopped the guy.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to bother you but we need help." Rose said. The guy looked at us. He was our age and he was good looking too.

"Sure ladies, what do you need?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well you see we went to the bar tonight and our friend got completely trashed. On the way back she passed out in the car and we can't get her in the house. Could you help us?" I asked him. He chuckled at us.

"Sure, I can carry her in." He said.

"Thank you so much." Rose said and I nodded along with a smile. We led him over to the car and he effortlessly picked her up. We led him into the house and he carried her to her bedroom. Rose and I thanked him. As he was about to leave he turned to us. He handed Rose a piece of paper.

"If your friend in there is single then have her call me anytime." He said. Rose and I giggled and smiled.

"Oh she is single and we will make sure she calls." I told him. He smiled and we thanked him again. He left after that and we locked up the door. Rose and I sat on the couch.

"I can't believe that guy did that." I said to her.

"I know, I wasn't expecting it at all." She replied. I giggled and grabbed the card off of the coffee table in front of us. It was a business card. I read it.

"His name is Marcus." I said to her.

"What's his last name?" She asked.

"Stanley." I told her.

"Didn't we go to school with a Jessica Stanley?" She asked me.

"Yeah, must be a common name." I said.

"Or it's her brother." Rose said. I laughed and so did Rose.

"I doubt it. God it would be so funny if it was though. Anyway, we should get some sleep." I told her. She nodded her head in agreement and we stood up and walked down the hallway. We parted ways at our bedrooms.

It was such a long day and now I am exhausted. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and I had no plans. Well I didn't have any plans YET. I was excited to see Demetri again. It's been so long since I've seen him. He used to hate Edward and always be protective of me when Edward was involved. I loved that. He felt like an older brother. Sort of like Emmett. He's probably going to be super excited to hear that Edward is behind bars. I laid down in bed and sighed. I never told the gang about Hawaii. When I got there I just decided against it. I want to wait and see what Demetri was going to do tomorrow. I'm sure he would love to go with us but I needed to make sure that he was up for it first and that him and Rose were all better and happily on there way to becoming a couple again. I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Well that's chapter 10. I hope you like. Yes Alec has a very big role in this story and so does this Marcus guy. Just in case you are wondering there will be no relation between him and Jessica... I just can't fit her into the story as a boyfriends sister. Anyway I hope you review and make me happy.**

**-C**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here it goes... This chapter will start some major points in the story. You can say that Bella doesn't quite choose the right path but... if she didn't I would have no story! Please just go with it and don't hate what I am about to do! 8)**

**I don't own anything because if I did I would be having a threesome with Jasper and Emmett right now! 8)**

**

* * *

**I awoke in the morning to find 3 missed calls on my cell phone. I slide it open and looked at who tried to call. The first was from Rose at 10 in the morning. Before looking at the other two I called her back. She answered on the first ring.

_"Morning sleepyhead!" She greeted. I laughed at her._

_"Morning to you too. Why did you call me an hour ago?" I asked her._

_"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hit up the bar tonight. I'm going to bring Demetri. Jasper will be there along with Em and Vicki. Alice hasn't confirmed yet." She said._

_"Sounds great, can I call Alec and see if he wants to come?" I asked her._

_"I guess, but Bells Em said he had a bad feeling about that guy. Vicki said that she thought he came off as a man whore that is just getting close to you for the sex." Rose told me._

_"I can't believe you guys! I know I just met him last night but he is sweet and I am going to prove it to all of you! He is not just after me for sex!" I told her._

_"Okay Bells, whatever you say." Rose said. I let out a deep breath of mostly annoyance._

_"So where is Alice?" I asked her. I could practically see Rose shoot out a huge smile._

_"Our friend Alice was very interested in seeing this Marcus guy this morning to thank him for helping her last night." Rose said. I giggled._

_"Well I hope he's good enough for our little Alice. Where did they go?" I asked Rose._

_"Alice said that they were going to the cafe right around the corner to get some coffee and get to know each other." Rose told me._

_"Ahhh sounds fun. Well I'm going to call Alec and see if he wants to come. I'll see you at home later." I said to her._

_"Alright Bells, I'll see you there." She said and then we hung up the phone._

I went back to the missed calls and saw that one had come from a number I didn't know. I called it back.

_"Bella?" The man answered. I immeadiatly recognized it as Alec's voice._

_"Hey Alec. Sorry I missed your call earlier, I just woke up." I explained to him._

_"That's okay. I was wondering what you were doing today.__" He told me._

_"Well I acctually have to clean our dorm this afternoon. But after I'm meeting all of my friends at a club. Would you like to join us?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, I just want to see you again. I want to get to know you Isabella Swan." He said in a matter-of-fact voice._

_"Well I'm glad to hear because I want to get to know you too." I said back to him. I smiled to myself. He was really sweet._

_"Good, so where are we meeting tonight?" He asked me._

_"Well my friend Rose didn't say where we were going so you can just meet me at the dorm around 9" I told him. I gave him directions to which dorm I was in and he agreed to be here. We said our goodbyes and we hung up the phones._

I went and saved his number in my phone for the future. I then went back to the missed calls to see that the last one had been from Jasper. I sighed and called him back. I kind of ignored him at the club last night. He was in a weird mood. He seemed mad or upset with me.

_"Hey Bells," Jasper answered the phone. Well he seemed happier today._

_"Hey Jazz, you called?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were going to the club tonight with Rose and Demetri." He asked me._

_"Yes I am. I just woke up and called Rose a minute ago and she told me about it. Your going right?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do something in the meantime though?" He asked._

_"Well it's my turn to clean the dorm this afternoon so I'll be doing that until it's time to get ready." I told him._

_"Need some help? I really want to talk to someone. Emmett left and now I'm all like alone and have nothing to do." He said._

_"Aww is my little Jasper lonely?" I said in a voice that a mother would use to talk to a baby._

_"Yes I am. Now do you want my help?" He asked. Well I wasn't about to turn down that offer._

_"Sure, just bring your stuff to change into for the club too because you won't have time to run home." I told him._

_"Alright, sounds good I will be over in a little bit. Did Rose happen to tell you what time we are meeting and where?" Jasper asked me._

_"No she didn't but I told Alec to be ready and at the dorm by 9." I said._

_"Oh" Jasper said in a sad voice._

_"Everything okay?" I asked him._

_"Yeah I just wasn't expecting him to come." Jasper said. I sighed._

_"Jasper, Rose already told me you guys don't like him. I have to prove to you that he is genuinely sweet and a great guy. The only way I can do that is for you guys to actually meet and talk to him." I told Jasper. I was getting tired of this. I shouldn't have to get approval from everyone on whom I am dating._

_"Whatever, if it makes you happy then I will meet and talk with him. But I am telling you right now that there is something he is after and it is not your heart." Jasper said._

_"Well thats just your opinion." I said to him._

_"Not really. It's also Rose's, Alice's, Em's, Vicki's, and I'm sure it will be Demetri's too." Jasper said._

_"Well Alice met a guy too! I don't see you all giving her shit about it!" I almost yelled at him._

_"We haven't met the guy yet! But to my understanding we will be meeting him tonight." Jasper said. _

_"Good, then you guys can bug Alice and tell HER that the men she likes are just after the sex, instead of me" I said forcefully._

_"Okay Bells, you can chill out now. I promise I won't talk about him until Emmett and I have sat down with him and had a chat with him. Then I will voice my opinion. Anyway, I will be over soon. I need to get in the shower." He said. _

_"Alright, I will be here waiting for your very appricated help." I said._

_"See you soon Bells," Jasper said._

_"Bye Jazz." I said and then I hung up the phone._

I got out of bed and walked slowly to teh kitchen. I decided it was to late to make breakfast so I threw on some coffee to wake myself up and ordered a pizza for Jasper and I. I was sitting on the couch and sipping my coffee when there was a knock on the door. I slowly got up and walked over. I expected either Jasper or the pizza man. It wasn't either of them. I opened the door to find a police officer.

"Hello. Are you Ms. Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Yes I am. May I ask why you are here?" I asked him.

"I have some very unfortunete news for you." He said. I was confused and unsure of what he might say next.

"What is it?" I asked. I was a little anxious to hear. Why would they come to my doorstep to talk to me.

"Well Mr. Edward Cullen has escaped." He said to me. A breath of air shot from my mouth. It felt like someone just punched me in the gut.

"What do you mean he escaped?" I asked him.

"We were transporting Mr. Cullen to court for sentencing. We had two men holding him and he was in handcuffs. He used a sharpened plastic spoon to sab them. He ran after that and we haven't located him yet." The officer said. I took a deep breath.

"Are the officer's okay?" I asked.

"Yes they are. Just minor injuries, but I have orders to bring you to the station so we can be sure you are safe." He said. My eyes widened.

"How long ago did he escape?" I asked.

"Well Ms. Swan it was a few hours ago but they had everyone out searching for him so they called me on duty to come get you." He said. I began to breathe heavily and very fast.

"My door has been unlocked for hours and I have been asleep. He could have waltzed right in here! He could be in here now!" I told the officer. He was suddenly very alert. I leaned against the counter that was next to me for support.

"Ms. Swan I am going to have to search the place then but I can't do that without backup. Would you mind stepping out onto the porch until the officer's arrive?" He asked.

"No I don't mind. I just have to get my cell phone out of the living room really quickly." I said. He nodded and watched me walk and pick up my cell phone. I walked back out and shut the door behind me. I sat down in the backseat of his police car. I decided I would call Rose first.

_"Hey Bells," She said._

_"Rose, Rose he's gone." I said in a rush._

_"Who? Who is gone Bella? Where are they gone from? What's going on?" She asked in a worried voice._

_"Rose there is an officer at our dorm right now and he told me that Edward escaped! Rose you have to be careful and stay in crowded areas. He will hurt you if he recognizes you." I said in a worried voice._

_"Bella! What about you!" She yelled._

_"I am fine. I have an officer here with me and there is backup on the way to search the dorm and make sure he didn't slip in when I was asleep this morning. Jasper is on his way too but he doesn't know yet. He was going to help me clean." I told her._

_"Oh my god! Bella, you must let me know when Jasper get there! I'm waiting for Demetri at the airport right now and we will come straight home when he gets here." She said._

_"Don't come home. By then I will be at the police station." I told her._

_"Okay just don't forget to call me." She said. I sighed and agreed. I hung up with her and looked to see Jasper pulling in. I sent a quick text off to Rose to let her know. _

Jasper quickly got out of his car and ran to me. I explained everything to him. As I was doing that the backup came and they began the search. I was terrifies. Jasper did me a favor and called everyone and let them know what was going on. I had a feeling that this was going to be another very long day.

* * *

**Well there it is. Trust me when I say this isn't even the climax of the story. There is so much more to come and believe me you will be more shocked then you were for this one. 8) I hope you enjoyed and please please please please please please please REVIEW! I get nervous and I think that people hate it when they don't review! I'm begging you here!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I have gone back and re-read some of my story and realized that I have some errors and I promise to go back soon and clean everything up and stuff. Thank you so much for your support and I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story. **

**I don't own anything**

Fear, anger, hatred, lonelyness. My life is ruled by these simple but yet so harmful things.

I sat and took a deep breath. They had searched the dorm and found that Edward had not been there. I was happy to hear that he had avoided me for the most part but he is still out there and he could be after me. The police officers brought Jasper and I down to the station. They clamed it was the only place we would be safe. Of course I felt really safe after Edward managed to escape from these people. Truthfully I need to leave. I have to get as far away from here as I can. I guess thats not an option though.

Jasper was sitting next to me in the same interview room we were in the last time. Alice was on her way from her date with Marcus. Rose called Demetri and they cancled the plans for tonight and they were coming here too. Em and Vicki were in a different room. The police wanted to talk to them about something. I still needed to call Alec and cancel our night out tonight. I figured now was the best time to do that. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stood up out of my chair. I began to pace the room as Jasper sat and examined my every move.

_"Hello?" Alec answered._

_"Hey Alec, it's Bella." I clarified._

_"Hey Bella, what's up?" He asked. I sighed heavily._

_"I have to cancel on our date tonight. Something has come up and I just have to be somewhere and I cna't just leave. Maybe when I get this whole thing sorted out we can hang out. But I'm warning you that it may take a couple of days." I told him. I didn't know if I should tell him what was going on. Would it scare him off? _

_"Bella what is going on? I'm getting a little bit worried about you. Is there anyway I can help you?" He asked. A small smile crept up my face._

_"Thanks Alec, but this is just to complicated and we barely know one another so I'm not going to drag you into this. But my phone is about to die and I won't be able to go home for a little while so I guess I will just call when I get the chance." I said to him._

_"Bella wait. Can you at least tell me where you are?" He asked me._

_"I'm at the police station. Please just don't worry and I'll call when I get the chance. I have to go." I said. I looked up and saw Emmett and Vicki entering the room._

_"But Bella..." Alec started but I hung the phone up. I didn't take my eyes off of Emmett. He was looking at me in a strange way._

"What's going on Em? What's with that look?" I asked.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it." He said. I eyed him suspisiously but Vicki distracted me.

"They said were all going to have to be put in a safe house for the time being." She said. I sighed heavily and hung my head. I leaned against the wall and slid down.

"I'm so done with this bullshit! I want to move on with my life and forget about all of this." I said as I began to silently cry. Vicki came and sat by me as Jasper stood and left the room. Emmett came and sat on the other side of me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his shoulder and began to cry harder.

"It's okay Bella. They think they know where he might have gone. The officers have informed the police state wide and everyone is looking for him right now. One thing I know for sure is that he is going to be far away from here very soon." Emmett said.

"I hope so. I fucking just want my life back. I wish I had never met that slimy and disgusting bastard!" I said. I cried for a long time. Eventually Vicki stood and left the room. Emmett just sat there and let me cry on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep. I don't remember anything after that. When I awoke I was on a bed. I knew right away that it wasn't my bed. I sighed as I sat up. It was obvious that it was a hotel room. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. When I opened it it opened up to a living room. They must have gotten us a huge suite. I looked around and saw no one. I walked out of the bedroom I was in as I closed the door quietly behind me. I saw a clock that said it was about 1 a.m. I can't believe I was able to sleep that long under these surcumstances. I sighed and sat down on the couch. There wasn't much to this place. By the looks of things there were 3 bedrooms in this suite. I wondered where everyone else was staying. Three bedrooms was not enough for all 6 of us. There has to be someone around here.

I walked over to the door that would lead me out of the suite. I unlocked all of the locks and peered out. There were two huge police officers standing there. I cleared my throat so they would notice. Both of their heads whipped around to look at me.

"Where am I?" I asked them. One smiled.

"We couldn't get you all into a safe house so we got two of the biggest hotel suites here, which is a classified location, and we split your friends up in them." The one who smiled said.

"Oh, so who is in this suite with me?" I asked.

"Right now they are all in the other suite. They went there so they didn't wake you. Would you like to go see them?" The officer asked me. I just nodded my head. He whispered a few words to the other officer and then he led me off. We had to move down a floor but it was directly underneath the other suite. The officer simply slid the card into the door and I was led in. Everyone was sitting on and around the couch. They all looked over to me. I saw Rose smile. She stood up and came to give me a hug. I was surprised when Demetri stood and came over. I didn't think he would be here.

"I was so worried about you." Rose said as she held onto me.

"I told you not to worry Rose." I reminded her.

"When do I ever listen?" She questioned.

"Good point." I said as we both pulled away. I turned toward Demetri. He had a big smile on his face. He almost reminded me of Emmett. He pulled me into a huge hug.

"Oh I missed you Bells." He said. I chuckled and pulled away.

"I missed you too. Needless to say that you were always right about Edward. I wish I would have listened to you in high school." I said to him.

"Everything happens for a reason Bells. Something good will come out of this." He said with a wink. I chuckled and playfully punched his huge arm. I looked around him and saw everyone else sitting there, looking at us.

"Hey guys." I said to them. Rose giggled and pulled me over to them.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said as I sat down on the floor next to him.

"What's going on? Any new news?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are on their way to get Edward right now from a local jail that caught him drunk driving in a stolen vehicle." Emmett said.

"Really?" I asked excited. I couldn't wait to hear that this was over.

"Yeah, we can leave anytime we want now."

Relief washed over me. I can be free and live my life now! I jumped up and started dancing around. Everyone laughed at me but it didn't take long for the girls to join me. My life can now begin...

_2 weeks later..._

Everyone was happy to go to Hawaii. We were leaving tonight around 8 and flying so we can get there and to our hotel by noon. My life had been great since Edward had been captured. I spent a lot of time with Alec and he soon found out all about Edward and my issues. Thankfully he didn't care. We offically started dating the day after I heard about Edward being caught. No one was really happy about it but I figure that they will get to know him on vacation in Hawaii. I didn't want to leave him behind to at lsat minute I ordered his ticket as well and he is now coming with us. It was about 6 and we just arrived at the airport. It took a good hour to get through securtiy and find our gate. We all sat down by each other and waited for the flight to board. The hour long wait went by really fast and soon we were on the plane and seated. We were going to be down there for a week and a half. We wanted a few extra days there so we could really have some fun. This way when we got back we still had about 4 days until we had to go back. We could use that time to catch up on our work.

I fell alseep for the majority of the plane ride. I woke up in the middle of the night to find only Rose awake. She was sitting right next to me so we quietly talked.

"What did I miss?" I asked her as I streched a little bit.

"Well Vicki and Em joined the mile high club together. If things go well then Demetri and I will on the way home." She said with a smile.

"That is disturbing. But I have to say that it would be fun. Alec and I have moved kinda fast in our relationship and we're already at the point of being sex crazied. I can't get enough of him." I confided in her, she chuckled.

"Now that is gross." She said.

"Why don't you guys like Alec?" I asked. Alec was a few rows back and sleeping. I knew he couldn't hear me.

"I just have a bad feeling about him. He isn' t Edward bad but I think he is after something." She told me. I looked at her. I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She was really worried about this.

"Well I guess that this vacation will be the test. You can watch him all you want but I am telling you that we are in a relationship and it's not just about the sex." I said to her.

"Okay I will watch him and I'm making the guys snoop into his head to find out what is really going on in there. After I know everything I will tell you what I think." She said.

"That's all I want." I agreed. I really was starting to be happy and it would be even better if all of my friends approved. Even Demetri said he didn't like him. In the beginning I thought they would have gotten along great. I guess I was wrong.

I slowly slid back into a sleeping state as the conversation ended. I hope that they will all get to see Alec for who he really is and start to like him over vacation. But with my friends you just never know...

* * *

**There it is... I know what I'm doing now but it's just a matter of typing... Please review 8)**

**-Cas**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**okay here we go again... I am asking in a very desperate state, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm loving the reviews I already have but I'm up to chapter 13 now and only have 17 reviews... so please guys if you would review and give me your opinion because it is greatly appreciated!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The plane landed and I was woken up by Rose. By the looks of it she must have stayed up the whole flight. It took me a minute or two to get out of my groggy state. Most of the people on the plane were out by now. We grabbed our carry on luggage and left the plane. We tried to stick together as we walked to where we would pick up our suitcases. I was still a little tired so I kept quiet.

It didn't take long for us to rent a few cars and drive over to the hotel. We had to get 2 big trucks to hold us all and our belongings. It was outrageous. When we arrived at the hotel, Rose and I went to the front desk to check in.

"Hola, welcome to the Hilton, how may I help you?" She asked. I smiled and replied.

"We are checking in, I booked 5 rooms and asked for them to be on the same floor. The last name is Swan." I said.

"Alright Miss, you are all on the second floor in rooms 200-204." She said as she handed over for room keys. I politely thanked her and we all got into the elevator. It was a tight fit but we all made it work. Our luggage was stacked one on top the other. It nearly hit the ceiling. I hope there isn't a weight limit.

Thankfully we made it off of the elevator without breaking it. I was glad about that. We had to walk all the way down the hallway too reach our rooms. Rose and Demetri took room 200, Alec and I took room 201 across from them. Alice and Marcus took 202 which was right next to Rose and Demetri, Emmett and Vicki got room 203 which was next to mine and then Jasper was in the room next to Alice which was 204. We were so close together, it worked out well for us. We all split up and went to our rooms so we could relax after the plane ride. Alec took a nap as I unpacked all of my clothes and such. When I was done I noticed it was about 2 in the afternoon. I heard my stomach growl. I sent a quick text to Rose, Alice, and Vicki.

_Wanna go get lunch? Just us girls? We need to figure out what we can do while were here. -B_

I sent. The replies were all agreements. WE met outside our rooms a minute later. I left a not for Alec telling him I was out with the girls and I would be back soon.

We took one of the rental trucks and drove about 10 minutes when we found a small diner. We went in and were seated. Once we got the drinks our conversation began.

"So what are we going to do here on vacation?" I asked them.

"Well we are going to the beach for sure. What else?" Rose said.

"I'm not really sure what there is to do in Hawaii, I'll look up some stuff when we get back to the hotel." Alice said. Vicki decided to help her. We ate and the conversation consisted of finding a good club to go to for tonight. Again Alice would have to look for one online. I was excited I would be having fun for the first time in a long time. I couldn't wait!

We got home and all of the guys were in mine and Alec's room. They stopped talking when we walked in. Alice and Vicki had gone back to Alice's suite so it was only Rose and myself. We gave them strange looks and closed the door behind us.

"What's going on guys?" I asked as I set my purse down on the chair.

"Nothing baby, how was lunch?" Alec asked as he came to give me a hug and kiss on the lips. I looked at everyone before realizing something.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked Alec. He had a funny look on his face.

"I tried to knock on his door but he didn't answer. I figured he was still sleeping." Alec said. I nodded my head.

"Oh, so are you guys all getting along now?" I asked, I made eye contact with Emmett first.

"Practically best friends." Emmett said with a smile. I was glad that they were getting along. It made me happy to see that. Rose and I went back to her room and looked some more stuff up on the computer. I was very curious to know what the guys were talking about when we walked in though.

Emmett's POV

We arrived in Hawaii today. I was happy beyond belief to be here and now I get to be here with Vicki. Vicki was great, I never expected to fall in love this fast but I did. I know she is always there and it makes me so happy.

I was glad to see everyone else forming their own relationships too. I was happy for my sister Alice. I had known Marcus from a few of my classes and he was a cool dude. On the plane ride we were talking and I began to really like him. I can tell why Alice loves him. I've gotten a chance to hang out with Demetri over the last few weeks and her is perfect for Rose. They were meant for each other and I'm glad that they found their way back to each other. Jasper was still a lonely man. He told me a few weeks ago that he liked Bella. After that if you just watched him when she was around you could see the love he had for her. Bella was the only one who didn't see it yet. Before Jasper was able to make his move though, Bella got together with Alec. We all agreed that we don't like Alec at all. Demetri, Marcus, and myself planned on talking to him. We didn't tell Jasper because we knew for sure that it would end in a fight and Bella would be pissed at us all.

When I woke up and found a note from Vicki saying that her and the girls were going out for lunch I saw the perfect opportunity. I quickly got Marcus and Demetri to wake up and we knocked on Alec's door. He answered right away. He looked like he thought it would be someone else. He was disappointed to see us standing there. I gave him a weird look and we push our way in.

"Woah guys, what's up? He asked. Like he didn't know already!

"Were hear to talk to you." Demetri said. He was being the big brother. I guess before I met Bella, Demetri was like her big brother in high school. For that I owed him a lot.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. I gave him a glare.

"Oh you know god damn well what we came here to say so don't act so fucking stupid." Marcus said. I liked this guy a lot now. He seems to have a protective feel over us. After all we are his new best friends.

"Your right I do know. Your here to tell me that I'm only with Bella for the sex and I need to dump her and get out of your lives." Alec said. Wow, he did know what we were here for. All three of us looked stunned.

"So what are you going to say about it?" I asked him.

"I'm going to say, go fuck yourselves. I am with Bella whether you like it or not. And just so you know I am just in this for the amazing sex we have. I just have to tell you that she just keeps on going." He said. That cocky bastard. I pulled my fist back and just as it began to sail forward Demetri grabbed it. He put a finger to his mouth to indicate silence. Next thing I knew, Bella and Rose were walking into the bedroom. My eyes were wide. That would have been bad. I had just met these guys a few weeks ago and they were already looking out for me. Damn! I like this.

It took a while to get them to leave the room. Once they did I turned back to Alec. My fist sailed into his face and he fell off the bed with a grunt. I was happy.

"Fucking scum bag. I want you out of this room and away from us as soon as possible. Don't even say goodbye to her or I will kill you." I said and I walked out of the room. The guys followed me as we walked across the hall and Demetri let us in. I walked over to Bella. She looked so happy, I didn't want to ruin it. I took a deep breath and talked.

"Bella can I talk to you alone?" I asked her. She looked confused but nodded her head in agreement. Rose got up and left the room along with Marcus and Demetri. I looked at her and then sat down beside her.

"What's going on Em?" She asked me. I looked her in the eye.

"Bella I have to tell you something. I want you to promise me that you won't be mad or argue with me though." I said to her. She nodded her head and I continued on."When you walked into the room over there it was during a very intense conversation. We were questioning Alec about his intensions."

"Did you realize that he is a great guy?" She asked with hope.

"Quite the opposite. Bella, he told us that he was just in this for the sex and when something better comes along he will dump you on the sideway like yesterday's trash." I said. I just had to break it to her. She looked stunned.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I could see that she was hurt.

"I wish I wasn't. That's why Jasper wasn't there because we knew that he would put him through a wall if he found out." I said to her. She stood up and looked down at me.

"Thank you, I'm going to go have a few words with Alec really quickly." She said.

"Can I come with?" I asked.

"You can stand outside the door." She said. I understood she needed privacy. We walked out and I could tell that the guys had told Rose. She looked happy though. I watched Bella walk into the room. She handed me her key before closing the door. We all leaned against the Wall trying to hear what was going on. There was a lot of muffled yelling. It went on for about 20 minutes before Bella came back out. She had no tears, all I could see was anger in her eyes. I didn't like seeing her that way. She looked at me.

"He should be on a plane in about 3 hours. I'm going to go help Alice and Vicki." She said. I walked over to her and hugged her. She seemed to calm down a little bit. I watched her walk into Alice and Marcus's room. I walked right into her room and saw Alec packing his bag up again. He was almost done. I stood there with the guys and Rose and we watched him pack up and leave the hotel. I was glad we got that over with before it became serious though. We closed the door and found Jasper in the hall looking very confused. I laughed.

"We did it man!" I said. His face lit up.

"How did you get rid of him?" He asked with excitement.

"He admitted that he was using Bella for the sex. Bella handed his ass to him. She was just a little angry. She should be fine now. She is with Alice and Vicki." I told him. He nodded, he was upset that Bella had to get hurt in the process. I had a feeling that this vacation was going to get better after this little mishap.

* * *

**How did you like it? I wanted to get someone elses POV in there and I think it was okay... I'll try it more often in the future.**

**-Cas**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I see that Alec is kind of a strange part of the story but there is a big part for him here. It will be coming up in the next few chapters and I hope you guys don't hate me for it... Something may ruin the vacation 8)'**

**I don't own anything**

Em POV

I was glad that the vacation got better. We were at the beach a lot and Bella seemed careless most of the time. She went back into the routine of hanging out with Jasper. He wasn't complaining about that. I couldn't believe Bella was still oblivious to the fact he liked her. It was obvious to everyone else on this god damned planet. She would get the hint someday. I just hope that Jasper doesn't give up and move on.

Our vacation was coming to a fast end. It was our last day here. We are catching our flight early tomorrow morning. Because of this we decided to stay in and hang out together. We all met in Rose and Demetri's room. The rooms were really spaicous so we all fit with no problem at all. Granted, a few of us had to sit on the floor, but we still fit. I had no idea what the girls had planned for us tonight.

"Hey guys." Bella said as she walked into the room. Rose had gotten up just a second ago to let her in. She settled into the bed next to Jasper. I smiled at them. I wonder what their children would look like. Wait, that is thinking a little too far into the future. They still need to get together.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. It was a general question directed at all of the girls because they planned this whole thing out. Vicki smiled at me and I have to say that I was a little scared that I asked.

"Well, we thought we could just stay in and play drinking games all night." Alice said. I was up for this. I always won at the drinking games. Bella was usually the drunkest at the end and I can imagine that she is going to be hammered tonight.

"YES!" I shouted. I got chuckles out of everyone.

"Okay as we all know, Emmett is the champion at drinking games but now we have Demetri and Marcus here to compete." Bella said in an evil tone. I laughed at her. She seriously thought I could be beat?

"I can't be beat!" I said.

"Well because we have to be up early tomorrow I am not drinking so I can keep track." Bella said. I put a frown on my face.

"Aww Em, why the long face?" Vicki asked.

"A drunk Bella is a fun Bella." I said. It seems that Bella took offence to that.

"Are you saying that I am not fun when I am sober?" She asked. Yup, she is mad now.

"I'm just saying that you are a significantly different person." I said trying to weasel my way out of it.

"I didn't know you could use a big word like that Emmett. Do you know what significantly mean?" Bella asked in a mocking tone. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She always had a come back.

"Bella you should really think before you say things. I am in college just like you. In fact, I believe I am doing better than you." I told her. I remember on her last test she got a C+ while I got an A. Her face turned red with anger.

"Emmett shut up, I had stuff I was dealing with." She said. I had to give her points there. Plus I didn't want to see her pissed off anymore.

"Okay your right, I'll let you get away with not drinking tonight. But next time, I don't care what the excuse is, you are drinking." I told her. She sighed heavily and agreed.

The games began and before I knew it the room was spinning around me. I closed my eyes and recomposed myself for a moment. I remember Vicki leading me to our room across the hall. But after that my memory is gone.

I awoke the next morning with a killer headache. I looked over to see Vicki packing up the last of her things. She was ready to go already. I smiled at her and she walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning" She whispered. I'm guessing she knew I had a major hangover. I smiled again and sat up slowly. I saw that the clock read 7 am. I was glad I woke up because our flight leaves at 9:30. Thankfully the airport is really close and I have just enough time to get ready.

Bells POV

It was fun seeing everyone drink last night. I was highly amused by the things they did. Around 2 in the morning I made everyone go back to their rooms and I went back to mine. I was glad I got a few hours of sleep. I wish I could have had some drinks last night but for some reason I just wasn't in the mood. I had a little bit to drink over the last week but not as much as normal. I can't say that's a bad thing though.

Around 7:30 I walked out into the hallway with all of my luggage. If we didn't leave now we wouldn't make our flight. I knocked on everyones doors knowing that they we all hung over and would be pissed about it. But that's what they get. I told Rose that drinking games were a bad idea. I was able to get everyone to our rental car by 8 and we drove the short distance to the airport.

The plane ride was short and full of nonsense conversation between Rose and I.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rose asked me after we were in the air. I sighed.

"I don't quite know. I think I should try my hardest to focus on school and worry about love later. If love finds I won't push it away though. I just can't spend all of my time on it." I told her.

"I understand. I think that's a god idea. But Bella love is right around the corner and I promise it will come soon." She said. I smiled and nodded. I had been a little distracted lately and I hope she didn't notice as I just sat there and stared.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked me. I looked at her. She was my best friend. I needed someone and she would be the only one to understand this.

"My period was supposed to come yesterday and it didn't . I hope I'm just irregular this month." I confessed. I didn't think much of it yesterday because I thought that maybe I had counted wrong and I would have it today. When I woke up I still didn't have it though. I'm sure it's nothing though.

"Okay Bells, lets give it another week. Maybe your just off. In the meantime just let me know if anything else happens. If it's not here by next week then we will... well you know," She said. I nodded. She didn't want to say it because the guys were sitting right behind us and it would be bad if they overheard. For every ones sake, I hope I just miscounted. At least I know I have Rose with me for all of this. Now I just have to take it one day at a time.

_2 weeks later._

I got scared after I didn't get my period the week after. I wasn't sure what to do so I went to Rose and told her. She said I should give it another week just in case. I did as she said and here I am today. I haven't been able to concentrate at all because of this. What if I really am... pregnant? It was now a Friday and Rose and I were shopping for next weeks food. We were having a get together at the apartment tomorrow too so we needed more food then usual. While we were at the store we stopped and grabbed a pregnancy test. I had to get this over with. We rushed home after that. I was trying to put it off by putting away the groceries but Rose made me go pee on the god damn stick as she started. I came out of the bathroom a minute later. It was a stupid test that needed to sit for like 5 minutes before I got my results. I began to put stuff away with Rose. The first thing she did when I walked out of the bathroom was set a timer though. At this point I couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous. The time seemed to drag on and on. I tried to keep my mind off of it.

We had just finished putting everything away when the timer went off. I looked at Rose with wide eyes. Her face resembled mine. I slowly walked to the bathroom but stopped at the door. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't look.

"Can you look at it for me?" I asked. She nodded and slid past me and into the bathroom. I put my head in my hands as she looked. I heard her gasp and my head shot up. I looked at her in horror.

"It's positive isn't it?" I asked in a defeated voice. She nodded her head yes as she showed me the stick. I looked for myself and saw. I was indeed pregnant.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know Bella, I just want you to know that Auntie Rosie will always be here." She said. That was it. I broke down into tears. It was all too real. The part I hated the most was that it was Alec's. Rose held me as I cried. Eventually she began to cry too. I knew one thing was for sure though. I was keeping this baby.

_The next day..._

I spent hours crying with Rose holding onto me. Alice came home to find us like that and we had to tell her. She was happy for me but also surprised. We decided that I had to tell everyone else tomorrow though. I couldn't just keep it a secret.

Well now it's tomorrow and here I am sitting at a huge table with everyone. We had begun our meal a few minutes ago and Rose was sitting next to me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"It's now or never." Were her words. I took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you guys something." I said loudly enough for them all to hear. They stopped their side conversations when they saw the unshed tears in my eyes. I took another breath and began.

"Yesterday I found out something life changing. When I say life changing I don't only mean my life but all of yours. I have no clue how you will react but I hope that you will be supportive like the two people here that already know." I began. I made sure to look at Alice and Rose when I said the last part.

"What's going on Bella?" Emmett asked. He had a worried look on his face. The tears began to fall and I didn't even bother to stop them.

"I'm pregnant." I said. They all had looks of shock. I knew they would. I just hope that they are okay with this. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Well Bella, I'm shocked but I have to say that I am so happy for you. You are going to get the greatest joy of your life. I will be there to support you the whole way." He said. My tears came harder and fast. I stood up and hugged him. I looked around the table and they all seemed to agree with him. I loved them all. Jasper's response was what surprised me the most.

"Bella, I will be there for you day and night. I only wish that it wasn't Alec's kid. I just have one favor to ask." He said. I looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Jazz?" I asked.

"Don't tell Alec." He said.

* * *

**There you go, please review and I really do love the reviews I got from last chapter 8)**

**-Cas**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything**

Em POV

She couldn't be; Bella just couldn't be pregnant. I don't get why this has to happen to her. Bella is like my sister and now she going to have a little child to care for.

After dinner Vicki left because she had class in the early morning. Everyone else left to catch some well needed rest. In the end it was just Jasper and I with Rose, Bella, and Alice. We were all sitting in the living room. I was next to Bella on the couch and Jasper was on the other side of her. I could tell that this hit below the belt for him. I was holding onto Bella as quiet tears slowly poured down her face. I decided I would start the conversation.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. She looked over at me quickly and then looked and saw that everyone was listening.\

"Well we graduate in about 2 months. If I can pass my classes and graduate I can hopefully get a job as a high school English teacher like I wanted. I'm not sure anyone would hire me though do to my circumstances." She said. I nodded at her. I think we all planned to stay around Seattle after graduation. I knew she was looking for a job close by.

"Well my mother happens to be really good friends with the pricipal of the local high school. I'll see if maybe she can pull some strings." I told her. Her face lit up as she looked to me.

"Really! I didn't know Esme had those connections. I would be so grateful if she did put in a good word. I can work through most of my pregnancy and I'll only take off until the baby is 6 months and then I can have people watch her for me." Bella said in a rush. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"I'll talk to Esme tomorrow about it. In the meantime you need to look for a small apartment to live in and get a well paying job so you can support the baby." I told her. She nodded because my hand was still in the way. I pulled it away and she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Emmett." She said. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure this baby had the best life it could. I knew Bella was going to be a great mother but she's going to need help.

"I can take you to get some applications tomorrow." Jasper told her. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Okay Jasper. I'm just afraid to tell Charlie." She said. I gave her a confused look.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked her. I've known Bella for nearly four years now and I had no clue who the hell Charlie was.

"Charlie is my father. Renee is my mother." She said. I nodded understanding know.

"So why not tell Renee first then?" I asked her.

"Because Renee died in a car accident when I was just a little girl. Charlie is my only parent." She told me. How come I never knew anything about her family?

"I'm sorry Bells," I said giving my condolences. She muttered a thanks and it's okay.

"Bella you actually do have parents though." Alice said.

"Yeah, you just don't know them." Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"I was adopted by Charlie and Renee. When I was a baby I was a twin. I guess we looked nothing alike but at the hospital I was stolen. I was sold into adoption and Charlie and Renee saved me." She said. I hugged her tighter.

"Oh gosh Bells, I never knew." I said.

"Yeah I never really knew either until I graduated high school and Charlie told me." She said. So she found this out only 4 years ago. The pain of never seeing your real parents must be tough.

"Have you ever tried to find your real parents?" I asked her.

"Once, I never really got any information other than they lived in Seattle." She said.

"That's where Alice and I grew up." I told her.

"Rose and I lived close to Seattle, we were in Forks. It's like a 2 hour drive away." She told me.

"So they were close to you the whole time?" I asked.

"I guess but by the time I found that out it was time for me to go to college and I haven't looked up anything else since then." She told me.

"Well Seattle is only like an hour away. There is better technology now, I'm sure if we tried again we could find your parents." I told her.

"Really? You think we could?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, in fact our dad is a doctor at the hospital in Seattle, we can talk to him and see if he can get the records of you." I told her. Her face lit up again.

"Emmett you have been so helpful, your going to be a great uncle Em." She said. I smiled at her.

"You're letting the baby call me Uncle Em?" I asked.

"Well I have no brothers or sisters so I think that you guys should be my child's aunts and uncles." She said, I wanted to cry at that. I was going to be an uncle.

"I would be honored." I said to her. I loved to see her happy.

"Thanks Emmett, so when should we talk to your dad?" She asked. I told her I would call him tomorrow and discuss everything. The night ended quickly after that. Jasper and I went home. I noticed that Jasper had been quiet for the most part. I decided to ask him about it in the car.

"Why we you so quiet today?" I asked him.

"I don't know, just absorbing everything I guess." He said.

"Look Bella is a heart breaker, she doesn't see how much you like her. My advice is to help her and be by her in all of the tough times. She will see, it shouldn't take much longer." I said. I could tell he was frustrated. At this point the boy was at the point where he wanted to drop down on his knees and proclaim his love for her. I hope it doesn't come to that point.

"I know, I just want to be close to her. I hate that the baby is Alec's but I know I will love it all the same. I wish I would have realized my love for Bella sooner and taken her when I had the chance." He said.

"Love is a complicated thing. All I can say is that everything happens for a reason. Bella and I became close so she could introduce me to Victoria. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but Victoria. I know that in the end everything will work out. Right now we just have to focus on the good. We have to help Bella." I said to him. I know Jasper would be great for Bella but he needs to grow a pair right now and toughen up. I can't have Bells dating a sissy.

"You're right. I'll just help Bella through this and when the time is right things will fall into place. Thanks Em." He said to me, I nodded at him and we pulled into the driveway of our apartment. We got out and went inside. The conversation was gone now.

_3 months later BPOV_

I was about 3 months pregnant now. I have to say that the hardest part is not telling the father. Part of me thinks that he has a right to know but the other part is saying that the scumbag most likely has 10 other kids. In the end I know it will benefit me to just keep it a secret from him. I will never see him again and this baby will have everything it ever needs.

It is now graduation. I'm glad I don't really show that much and I can walk across the stage and no one will know. Charlie has come up to see me and my friends. Graduation isn't for a few more day but in those few days I need to figure out how I'm going to tell him I'm having a baby. Today Jasper offered to take me to lunch and I agreed. Alice was taking my dad to the mall because his other outfit was not 'acceptable'. I laughed when I heard her say this. My dad had taken a real liking to all of my new friends. Him and Emmett were always talking about sports and arguing about who the best team is. Jasper and my father didn't have much in common other than fishing. Also I guess Jasper's father is a cop. So this made easy talk for them. Once my father met Alice he loved her. She was as usual a big ball of energy. He didn't mind Marcus either. My father had already met Demetri from when we were in high school but now liked him more seeing that he transferred colleges just to be with Rose. Life was good right now. I was happy to see Esme and Carlisle come into town a few days early too. They were Emmett and Alice's parents. Emmett and I had still not talked to them about hospital records and such. I wasn't going to do it around my dad though. I decided that after graduation I was moving to Seattle. It didn't take long for everyone else to do the same. We realized that we couldn't be apart from each other. We all wanted to grow up together.

Jasper and I arrived at our favorite diner and he helped me out of the car. Once we had sat in a booth and ordered some food he began our conversation.

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"I've been okay, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell my dad about the baby." I told him.

"Yeah telling your dad that his only daughter is pregnant and that the father will not be in her life is kind of a hard thing to do." He told me. I nodded, that just made it worse. I hadn't thought about the part where I don't have a baby daddy.

"God Jasper, how am I going to do this?" I asked in frustration. I put my head in my hands. I heard him sigh and I looked up.

"I don't know Bella but you have to do it. Just sit him down and tell him." He said.

"It's not that easy though. I can't do this by myself." I told him. I needed someone there to hold my hand and not let me chicken out. "Will you be there with me?" I asked him

"You want me there?" He asked in shock.

"Of course, Jasper you're my best friend and I couldn't imagine you not in my life. I want you there." I told him. It was true, I felt a connection between Jasper and I.

"I'll be there then." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him. Thank god.

"Thank you, so I think the sooner is better, I'm going to call him and tell him to meet us here." I said to him. His eyes got a little wide in nervousness, I was nervous too but I needed to get this done.

"Okay Bells, I'll be here for you." He said, I smiled and pulled out my phone.

_"Hello?" He answered on the first ring._

_"Hey daddy! What are you doing?" I asked him._

_"Well Alice is about to drop me off at your dorm." He said._

_"Have her drop you off at the diner, Jasper and I are having lunch up here and I need to tell you something." I said to him._

_"OKay we will be there in a few minutes," He said._

_"Tell Alice that I want her here too." I told him. I looked at Jasper. I needed another girl here too, he understood that._

_"OKay she said she will stay. We are almost there, see you in a few," He said and I said goodbye._

"Well there is no backing out now." I said to Jasper.

"Well there really was never a time that you could back out, you would have to tell him eventually." Jasper said, he was right too.

"I know, look here they come." I said as I saw Alice pull into the parking lot. I saw them get out of the car and walk slowly up to the doors. I had butterfly's in my stomach and they grew worse as I saw them walk over to our booth. Alice sat next to me and gave me a look. She new what I was about to do.

"What's up Bells," My dad asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well nothing really. I just need to tell you something." I said. I took a sip of my water.

"What is it Bells, you seem bothered." He noticed, damn.

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to react." I said to him.

"Bella whatever it is I will be there for you." He said. I nodded and he smiled to encourage me.

"Okay, daddy. Do you remember when I went to Hawaii a few months ago?" I asked him. He nodded. "And I called you crying because I broke up with my boyfriend..."I continued. Another nod from him "Well when I got home I got some news that changed my life. Daddy I'm pregnant." I said. I saw the shock on his face. It then turned to anger and before I could react to that he smiled.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked. I could hear the excitement in his voice. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Yes, yes you are." I said.

"This has to be one of the best days of my life!" He said. He was really happy.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Well I am mad at that scumbag that got you pregnant and now isn't anywhere to be seen and I'm upset that you waited so long to tell me but I don't care about that right now because I am going to be a grandpa." He said with the biggest smile.

"Well dad, the reason Alec isn't anywhere to be seen is because he doesn't know. I mean he used me and now he's gone. I don't want him in my baby's life." I told him.

"Are you sure? What about the baby? Don't you think they will want to know there father?" He said.

"I mean yes their going to want to know but for now it's not important because that baby already has so much love. He would just bring complications." I said, he nodded.

"I guess you're right. He would just mess up your life." My dad said reassuring the thought.

"So what now?" I asked. It was a general question directed at everyone.

"Now we take this pregnancy one step at a time." Alice said, I looked at her. She was such a good friend.

"Okay, I think now I need to worry about finding a place to live." I said.

"Bells where do you plan on living anyway?" My dad asked.

"I'm living in Seattle. With everyone else." I said to him.

"Well at least you will only be a few hours away." He said.

"And all of my friends will be there with me." I said to him.

"Yeah you re right. How are you going to afford an apartment?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've been working at the bookstore and they are paying me enough that I have been able to save up about 1000 dollars, I just don't know." I said.

"I've been searching for an apartment too and they are a little pricey. But I have an idea." Jasper said. We all looked at him.

"Bella we can get a place together and split the monthly rent. This also means that you will have someone there to help with the baby all of the time." He said, he was one smart cookie.

"You really wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"No, I would love it." He said. I smiled at him.

"OKay then, I guess that is what I will do then. After graduation I have an interview with the Principal of the high school in Seattle. They need an English teacher for AP English." I told them.

"But what about the baby?" Dad asked me.

"Well were going to figure that stuff out if I get the job. They said that they aren't going to factor that into the reason they hire me or not. So I guess if Jasper and I find a place I will just need a summer job until I can start work if they hire me." I said to them.

"This is great. Bella I'm sure they will hire you." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I hope they do because I don't know what will happen if they don't." I said.

We ate our lunch and things calmed down. They next few days went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for me to walk across the stage and get my diploma. What does the rest of my life have in store for me now?

* * *

OKay that was a REALLY boring chapter and the next one should be better. That was sort of just one to fill up the space and close the gap so you know whats going on. THanks and please review.8)

-Cas


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I am loving the reviews and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story... I adore you all... OKay so chapter 15 was kind of boring and it took me a while to write it. I'm going to try to make this one more exciting. I'm hoping that in this chapter I can get Jasper and Bella closer together and maybe within the nest few chapters Bella will realized he has feelings for her... But I'm still notsure so just go with me here. 8)**

**I don't own anything.**

BPOV

6 months in the pregnancy...

ring ring ring ring ring ring ring...

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes. My phone was on the nightstand. I reached over and grabbed it. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Rose.

_"Hello?" I asked. My voice was groggy from just waking up. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it was already almost 10._

_"Hey Bells, just waking up?" Rose asked._

_"Yeah I was up late last night working on all my plans for the school year." I told her. Yeah you heard right, I was hired at the high school and I would be starting up on the first day of school. That meant I only had a week to start getting things together. I was excited but nervous too._

_"Bella you can't be staying up late. It's not good for you or the baby." She said._

_"I know, you're right. So anyway, why did you call?" I asked her. Everyone was constantly bugging me about the baby. I was almost always around someone because they were worried._

_"I was wondering what you were doing today." She told me. I sighed, like I said there was always someone. _

_"I was going to just hang around the house today. Did you want to do something?" I asked. It was better if I didn't push them away. I wasn't going to lose my friends when I needed them the most. _

_Well Demetri is off at work right now so I was kind of board and I thought we could spend some time together. I haven't seen you in a while. She said. This was true. Ever since Jasper and I moved into this apartment I have been either sleeping or at someone elses house. I didn't need to find a job for the summer because the school started payroll right away. _

_"Yeah we should hang out. What did you have in mind?" I asked her._

_Well I was thinking about the baby and I thought we could go and find some stuff for her room and maybe get started on getting it together, I mean you only have like 3 more months. We still have to throwyou a baby shower. She said. I have been thinking about that lately. _

_"Okay, I've been thinking about that anyway. So how about you pick me up in about an hour?" I asked her. She agreed and we hung up so I could go get ready._

I got in the shower that was attachedto my bedroom. Jasper and I had found the perfect apartment after graduation. We moved in right away and I was so happy. It was a three bedroom and 3 and a half bathroom. Each room had a bathroom and then there was a half bath in the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Jasper insisted I make the spare room into a room for the baby. I was happy about that and I couldn't thank him enough. The rooms were huge too. When you walk into the apartment there is a tiny hallway with a closet for coats and shoes. When you emerge from the hallway you are in the really big living room. To the left is the kitchen, which is open so you can see everything, and it is very decently sized. I have discovered a love of cooking in that kitchen. Then right off of the living room is the hallway that has the bedrooms. Jasper's room is right across the hallway from mine. The baby's room will be right next to mine.

The water was getting cold so I finished washing up and got out of the shower. I wrapped a jumbo towel around myself and walked into my bedroom. I quickly got dressed and looked at the clock seeing that I had just enough time to dry my hair. I walked back into my bathroom and dryedmy hair. I decided I would leave it down in it's natural waves. I put on my usual make up which consisted of a small line on eyeliner underneath my eye and a little mascara. I looked in the mirror. It was easy to see my baby belly. I looked big even in maternity clothes. I couldn't help but smile at how I look. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my camera. I had been doing this thing that every Friday since I got pregnant I would turn sideways in the mirror and take a picture of how big I have gotten. It's hard to see the weekly difference but when you line them up it looks great. I'm hoping to make a scrapbook for the baby and put these photos inside. The picture looked great. I smiled at it as I walked over to the bed and sat down. I slid my camera back into the nightstand and stood up. I walked outside of my bedroom and I could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. I waddled down the hall and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz, what's cooking?" I asked as I grabbed myself a glass of water. He looked over at me from his spot by the stove and smiled.

A surprise. I invited everyone over for dinner tonight because they want to see how you are doing. Esme and Carlisle are coming too. Carlisle said he finally got a hold of the hospital records and he is bringing them over. Jasper said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? He knows who my parents are?" I asked.

"Well no because he hasn't looked yet. We wanted to wait and do it with you." Jasper said. I smiled brightly.

"So tonight I might find out who my real parents are?" I asked in disbelief.

Yeah, but don't get to worked up because he also said that there is a possibility that the records are incomplete and it may not have your parents names. He said. I sighed and nodded. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. There was a knock on the door and I waddled as fast as I could to answer the door. I opened it to see Rose standing there with a huge smile. I smiled back and backed up so she could walk in. She closed the door behind her and we walked into the living room. She set her purse down and gave me a hug as best as she could do to my belly. I laughed as I hugged her back. She then put her hands on my belly. I knew she was going to be a great aunt to my baby. I had decided that I wanted her and Demetri to be the baby's god parents. I just hadn't told them yet. Maybe I should do that tonight.

"Hey Rose." Jasper said as he walked into the room.

Hey Jasper, smells good in here. You cooking? She asked as she walked over to gie him a hug.

"Yeah I decided I would make dinner for tonight and it takes all day to make." He said in a tired voice. Poor Jasper.

"Well it smells fantastic in here, I can't wait to eat it." She said as she looked back at me.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head and walked over to give Jasper a hug.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we pulled out of the hug.

"Well were going to plan the baby shower today and start getting some stuff for the room." I told him. He nodded.

"Did you figure out what color we are going to paint the room?" He asked. Jasper said that he wanted to paint the baby's room and help set it up. He was a little irritated when I decided I didn't want to know the sex of the baby. I wanted to be surprised.

"I'm thinking we should do like some yellow and green and maybe a light brown. I'll let you figure out how but I think those will be good colors." I said.

"Perfect. I'll see what Emmett is up to this weekend. Maybe he can help me." Jasper said. I laughed and agreed with him. Emmett had been so excited for this baby. You would think it was his own. With the way things are going between Vicki and Emmett maybe he will have his own soon.

Rose and I left the apartment and we got into her car. It was a struggle to get in and out of cars but after a little while you get used to it. The first place we went was to a small cafe. She said she wanted to plan the baby shower first and then we could go to the store and get me registered for the stuff and then do invitations. I had a huge blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate at the cafe. Rose got a coffee and we sat down. She pulled a notebook from her purse and began to write stuff down as we sat down.

"Okay, first of all who are we inviting?" She asked.

Well since there is no baby daddy I was thinking we should have the guys there too. I want them all there and I know my dad would come anyway. So that means Emmett and Vicki, you and Demetri, Alice and Marcus, my dad and his girlfriend Sue, Esme and Carlisle, and Angela told me she id moving to Seattle next week with her boyfriend Ben so invite them too. Anyone else? I asked her.

I think you got everyone. I mean we don't need to give Jasper an invite because thats a given that he is invited. So where should we have this? She asked. I looked at her paper and saw she had all the names written down already.

"Well is the apartment big enough?" I asked her.

It should be. I mean thats about 14 people so we could all fit. I mean your living room is huge and so is your kitchen. She said. I agreed with her and we decided that the apartment was the best option. It didn't take long for us to get everything else together. Rose said she knew a girl that would do the invitations professionally. I thought that would be a great idea. We made an appointment for tomorrow to go see her and get them done. We decided on having the party on the 29th of August. That would be on a Sunday. I thought it was perfect because we had a little over 2 weeks.

Next we went to the store. The first stop was babies r' us. I got to walk around with the little price thingy and mark everything I want. I decided since I was only inviting a few people that I would just have a few big items. I found a stroller that I loved and had to add it to the list. I knew I needed furniture for the baby's room and I thought the best option was to go for white. The baby's room had 3 windows so there was a lot of natural light. I wanted to keep everything bright and happy too. I found the perfect bedroom set and I was happy to see that it wasn't too expensive.

Everything else I added was the little stuff like bottles and birp cloths. I kept it simple and tried to think of everything I would need. I was happy to see that the list wasn't huge in the end though. I didn't want people to feel obligated to buy me everything. After Rose and I were done there we went back to the apartment. Rose decided she would just stay with us instead of leaving for a few hours and then coming back. We decided to use this time to figure out how the baby's room is going to be set up. I wanted the changing table closer to the windows. The crib should be closer to the wall on the left but not up against it. I wanted the big dresser up against the opposite wall and I wanted a rocking chair in the corner. But it had to be a comfortable rocking chair so I could sit in here all day with my baby. I wanted to have light green curtains that let a good amount of light in during the daytime but thick enough that I can close them and it be a little darker so my baby can nap.

Once Rose and I were done planning it out and drawing it out on paper we left the room. I wanted to paint the door too so everyone would know where my little baby was. I would have to talk to Jasper about that.

"Dinner is almost done." Jasper said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good, where are we eating?" I asked him. We didn't have a dinning room and we had never had a lot of company over.

"I was thinking we should get the two big folding tables from the little storage area and set them up in the living room. I'm having Emmett bring over some chairs." Jasper said. I nodded and Rose and I went to get the tables. When I tried to help get them Jasper and Rose made me sit down on the couch because they didn't want me lifting anything heavy. I sighed and did as they told me. I did help them get them in the right spots though. I made them push the two tables together on the long side so it was a huge square. There was going to be 10 people so we would have 3 people on the long sides and two on the shorter sides. It would work out perfectly.

Rose and I threw down a table cloth and we set the table. Jasper began to set up the food in the middle of the table. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Emmett, Vicki, and Demetri with the chairs. I got out of the way and let them in. I helped them set up the chairs and then there was another knock at the door. I opened it and Esme and Carlisle were here. Esme made us a blackberry pie which was my favorite and she knew it. I thanked her and gave her a hug as they walked in. It was Friday so there wasn't much on the television so we didn't bother to turn it on. I plugged in my ipod to the stereo though and got some soft music for the back round. It was real quiet though so everyone could still talk.

Alice and Marcus were the last people to arrive and they came a few minutes after Esme and Carlisle. It was about 6 when everyone was there so Jasper told us to dig in. The food was amazing and I was enjoying my time with everyone. The conversation started right away.

"So Bella, how are you doing?" Marcus asked me. Marcus had fit right in with everyone else. We loved him already and we were all happy to see that the relationship between him and Alice was going great.

"I'm doing well. Thanks for asking. Rose and I are planning my baby shower actually, were getting the invites done tomorrow so you all should be getting them soon." I told everyone.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe that your already 6 months pregnant." Esme said.

"That makes two of us Esme. I still can't believe I'm pregnant. But I love this baby with all my heart." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"So are you excited for work?" Alice asked me.

"I am. I can't wait to get started. The sad part is I can go until Thanksgiving break but after that I am on maternity leave until next year. They said it would just be easier for me to take that time off. But if I am comfortable coming back to work before the school year is over then I can." I told her.

"I'm glad that you got the job Bella. I think you would be a great teacher." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, your so sweet. How's finding a job working out for you?" I asked. Alice had a degree in fashion and she has been applying everywhere she could.

Well I actuallyhave a job now. She said.

"That's great Alice, where are you working?" I asked her.

There is this new fashion magazine that has it's headquarters in Seattle. They were looking for someone to hire to critique the fashion. They hired me last week and Monday was my first day. I love it so much. She said.

"That's great Alice! I'm so happy for you." I told her.

"Thanks Bella, things are looking up for all of us." She said. I agreed with her.

We ate our food with small conversation. I found out that Demetri has a few different law firms that want to hire him and he doesn't know which one to choose. Rose has a job at a local car shop fixing the cars and stuff. She told me that in a year or so she is going to hopefully have enough money to open her own shop. I was excited to here this. Marcus was still on the hunt for a job and he hoped to fin done soon. He had a degree in business and was hoping to open a bar soon. Jasper recently got hired to be a history teacher at the same high school I worked at. It was kind of funny how that worked out. I was glad though, I was always going to have someone there that I know.

After we cut the pie and Esme helped me pass it out to everyone Carlisle handed me a folder. It had my name written on it and I looked up at him.

Are you ready for this? He asked. I nodded as I sat down in my seat. My pie was forgotten about at I opened up the folder. The first thing I noticed was the birth date. It said I was born in October, that'snearly a month after my birthday.

I asked. Carlislegave me a questioning look. This says my real birthday is in October instead of September. I said to him.

"Does is have your parents names on the birth certificate?" Jasper asked. I looked down and gasped. It did have my parents names.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I nodded.

"I can't believe this." I said out loud. There were 9 worried face's staring at me and each one confused as hell.

"Carlisle and Esme are my parents." I said.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 16. This was the big twist I told you about in the beginning. Alice and Bella are twins and Emmett is there older brother 8) Imagine how Esme feels to have her long lost daughter back... How did they not know? Well that will be in the next chapter.**

**-Cas**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay friends here we go again... My computer is being really stupid. So were you all right? Did everyone guess who Bella's twin was? **

**I own nothing.**

Bpov

Everyone had a face of shock. I was breathing deeply. I couldn't get to worked up. It wasn't good for my baby. My hands were on my stomach, I was calmer knowing my baby was with me. I was looking around at everyone. Carlisle made me get up and sit on the couch. I was in shock right now. I felt so different right now. Is this how my baby will feel without their father?

Was I really hurting my baby by keeping Alec away? Was I making the wrong choice? Were my family and friends leading me down the wrong path? A path that may hurt my baby? Should I tell Alec?

No, I can't tell Alec. He will take my baby away from me. My family is looking out for me. They know that Alec will bring more pain if he was in my baby's life then out of it. I was making the right choice. Everyone was leading me in the right direction. The direction where I will find happiness and love.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" I looked up and saw Alice. She had tears running down from her red and puffy eyes. I pulled a hand away from my stomach and wiped the tears away. She smiled at me and sat down next to me. Her small hands wrapped around me and I held onto her arm.

"My sister." Was all I said. That was enough though. I had a few tears escape my eyes. I leaned into Alice slightly. I loved her before but now the connection was stronger. We were blood related. She really was Auntie Alice now. I looked away from my crying sister to see my mother sit beside me. I haven't had a mother since I was a little girl and now I have my real mother. I looked at her and she threw her arms around me in the same fashion as Alice.

"We thought you were dead." She said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Dead? What do you mean?" I asked her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Well when you were about 2 years old they found a body in the woods near our house. All that was left were tiny bones. Bones small enough to be yours. Bones that broke my heart. The police didn't look far into it. They thought that just had to be yours." Esme said.

"Well I'm alive." I said. She chuckled slightly. I looked around the room. Carlisle was in the corner on the phone. I was shocked when I saw a tear run down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away though. Rose and Demetri were hold onto each other. Rose had tears in her eyes. I've known her for so long, of course she would be happy I found my family. I saw Marcus standing close. He was hovering over Alice and rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. Jasper was watching me with a smile. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come over. He slowly walked over.

"What are all smilely about?" I asked him.

"I'm just happy to see that your happy. I like that you now know who your family is." He said. I smiled.

"Will you help me up?" I asked him. He laughed a little and then leaned down. His arm snaked around my waist and the other hand held mine. He pulled me to my feet and didn't let go until I was steady. I was breathing a little heavy. My face was only a few inches away from his. I felt the connection between us. We were moving slightly closer to each other.

"Where did Emmett go?" I quickly shot back to reality. My head turned to see Carlisle looking around worried. I pulled out of Jasper's arms.

"I don't know." I said. No one else knew either. I looked around and realized that Vicki wasn't around either. I waddled down the hallway and looked in every room. No one was there. As I waddled back I saw Jasper on the phone. When he saw me he hung up.

"He isn't answering the phone" Jasper said. I looked over to see Rose hanging up her phone as well.

"Victoria answered hers. She said that Emmett wanted to go home after they heard the news and everyone was so emotional that they just left quietly. But he just dropped her off and then left. She has no idea where he went." Rose said. I waddled over to the door as fast as I could. Where did he go? I slipped on my shoes and a jacket. I opened the door but was stopped when Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Bella you can't drive." He said.

"I know, I'm going to walk." I told him. He looked at me. I saw Jasper grab his car keys and slip his shoes on to. He nodded at me and I walked out the door with his behind me. We went straight to Jasper's car and I got in the passenger seat. He started the car up right away.

"Where should we look first?" Jasper asked. I looked around and thought. He began to pull out.

"Well lets go drive by his apartment." I said. He nodded and we began to drive the short distance to my brothers apartment that he shared with Vicki. I looked around as we drove but I didn't see him anywhere. We drove by and there was no sign of his car or anything.

"What now?" He asked.

"Where did Emmett go to think?" I asked him.

"Well he used to run when he was thinking. He usually runs in the park." Jasper said. I nodded and Jasper began to drive to the park. It wasn't very far but it was a huge park. We had no hope of finding Emmett. We pulled up to the parking lot and I spotted Emmett's car. Jasper pulled up next to it and I got out. The doors were unlocked and I opened them up and looked around. Nothing was in there. I closed the door in frustration and looked over to Jasper. I hadn't heard him get on the phone but he was talking. I opened the door on Jasper's car that went to the back seat. I grabbed the flashlight that I knew he kept on the floor. I closed the door behind me and Jasper hung up the phone. He walked over to me.

"Bella you are pregnant. We need to get you home so you don't get sick." Jasper said.

"Thank you captain obvious. But I have to go find my brother right now." I said. Jasper sighed as I began to walk over to the bike path. I heard him run and catch up with me. He put an arm around my waist to keep me steady. I looked around everywhere for a good 10 minutes until Jasper's phone rang. He answered it. I could here short parts of the conversation. I knew it was Rose who was calling him due to the ring tone. He hung up after a minute or so. I looked at him.

"That was Rose, they just got here and they are catching up to us to help." He said. I continued to walk but slower this time so everyone could catch up. I was tired and my feet hurt like hell. After a few minutes I heard the sound of feet hitting the cold ground at a steady pace behind us. I turned around and saw Rose running towards us. Demetri was close behind her. I could see Alice jogging back a little further looking around frantically with a flashlight for Emmett. Marcus was right along side her. Rose slowed down and began to walk when she reached us. We walked slowly until Alice and Marcus were right behind us. We picked up the pace just a little bit. After a while I began to yell.

"EMMETT!" I yelled out to the quiet forest. The sound echoed. The forest mocked me as I picked up speed.

"EMMETT!" I yelled again. Every time it would get louder and sound more desperate. The forest continued to mock me. It was saying that I would never find him, he wanted nothing to do with me now. I continued on, knowing that I had to find him.

"Bella you are tired, can I take you home while everyone else continues to look?" Rose asked me. I looked at her. There was a bench right next to us so I sat down.

"I have to find him though." I said to her.

"Bella right now you need to rest. I will take you home and I will stay with you. Jasper promised to call if they found him." She said. I sighed and nodded. I got up off the bench with her help and we began to walk back. It didn't take long until we reached the cars. Emmett's car still sat there next to Jasper's. I looked away so I wouldn't get upset again. Rose led me over to her car and helped me in. She quickly jogged to the other side and got in. We were off. Rose drove me back to the apartment and helped me inside. Carlisle and Esme were there waiting for me. I sat down on the couch and Carlisle checked me over.

"Bella you shouldn't have done that. You are under stress and it may hurt the baby. You need to relax now." He said. I nodded and took a few deep breaths. Esme walked away and into the kitchen. I could see her making some tea. I laid my head back against a pillow and closed my eyes. I opened them a minute later. I needed to get my mind off of my brother. I was so worried. Why did he run in the first place. Was this to much for him to handle? Did he not want another sister?

I heard a phone ringing. It took me a second before I realize it was mine. I quickly grabbed it and answered.

_"Hello?" I answered. I hadn't looked at the caller ID._

_"Bella," He said. It didn't even take a second before I knew who it was._

_"Emm, where are you?" I asked. _

_"In the car, Jasper found me when I was running. He told me what was going on." Emmett said. I sighed._

_"So your okay?" I asked him._

_"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed to think about it all and running was the best way to do that." He said._

_"You asshole, you should have told someone." I said to him. I heard him chuckle._

_"I know that. Anyway I'll be there in a minute. Jasper is making me come apologize for freaking you out." He said. _

_"Okay. I'll be here waiting." I said. We hung up the phone and I looked at Rose._

"Jasper found him." I said.

"I knew he would." Rose said. I chuckled at her.

I leaned my head back again on the pillow. My eyes closed again, only this time I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well I feel very accomplished by having 3 chapters up in one day 8) please review.**

**-CAS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so here we are. I know some people got confused on why Emmett ran away... All will be explained in this chapter. Have some faith 8) I knew I would confuse you... It's part of my diabolical plan 8)**

**I own nothing**

BPOV

I woke up feeling a little sick. My throat was a little sore and my nose was stuffy. I figured I had gotten a cold from last nights adventure into the park at 11. God damn that brother of mine. He had some serious explaining to do. I sighed heavily as I struggled to get out of bed. It took a few minute but I did it.

Wait. How did I get in bed? The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch. I am way to heavy right now and I doubt anyone could carry me to my room. I walked over to my bathroom and decided that I was in need of a shower. I one as quickly as a pregnant woman could and got out. Like yesterday I just wrapped a huge towel around myself and walked into my bedroom. I wasn't expecting to see anyone in there but to my surprise Rose was sitting on my bed. I looked at her as I walked over to my dresser to grab a bra and panties.

"How are you Bella?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay I guess. I think I have a cold from last night." I told her. My sniffling confirmed it.

"Yet another thing I have to kick Emmett's ass for." She said with a sigh. She was looking down and fiddling with the strings on her sweatpants.

"Rose I still have to talk to him. Just let me figure this out first. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We have to go get the invitations done today." Rose said. I walked into the bathroom but left the door open so we could talk. I quickly shed the towel and put on my bra and panties. I walked to my closet as I answered her.

"I completely forgot about that. What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 11:30, we need to be there at noon." She said. I was slipping on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I looked at her.

"Well I'm ready." I said. I quickly brushed my teeth and took care of my other hygiene problems. We walked out into the living room together to find Jasper sitting on the couch looking very stressed out. He stood up and walked over to me when he spotted us. He was standing in front of us staring and I decided I would make the move. I moved a step forward and hugged him. He sighed with relief and relaxed a bit under my touch. I liked that I was the one to do this to him. I was the one that made him worry and I was the one that could take that worry away. I trusted him with my life and I couldn't imagine life without him now. Was I falling in love with Jasper? Was Jasper falling in love with me? I pulled away and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I turned to Rose.

"Ready?" I asked her. Jasper was standing there in shock of what I just did. I cared for the man more than he will ever know. I mean I was attracted to him but I don't think I can handle a relationship at this second. Maybe after all this shit blows over.

"Yeah lets go." She said. Rose and I got our shoes on and I grabbed a light jacket. We were out the door before Jasper could say anything.

Getting the invitations was great. The girl made a custom invitation just for me. It was really pretty too. We were there till about 2 making up the rest of the invitations. Rose and I decided that we would take them home and mail them out.

When arriving at the apartment I was upset to see that Jasper wasn't there. He did leave me a note though.

_Bella and Baby,_

_I went to the gym to work out with Emmett. Were going to order pizza tonight and have Rose, Demetri, and Vicki over. I thought you and Emmett could work things out tonight. We'll pick up the pizza, beer, and your sparkling water on the way home. We should be there around 5 like everyone else. I can't wait to see you,_

_Love Jasper_

I smiled at the note. I knew it now. I was developing feelings for Jasper. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing though. We've been living together for about 3 months and I have never felt this way before. The way he is always there for me is comforting. I loved the way it felt when he held me in his arms when we hugged. And last night when our lips came close to touching. It was like a spark of electricity. The feeling lingered around after words. I get butterfly's in my stomach whenever I think about him. I can't help but smile when I'm with him. I can only hope that he feels the same way though.

"Ready Bella?" Rose asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked her.

"We have to put addresses on all of these so I can take them to the post office." Rose said.

"Oh, right. Can I have one?" I asked. She handed it over to me as she finished writing out everything on the first envelope. I waddled down the hall and into my bedroom. I stuck the invitation into my night stand. I wanted to put that in the scrapbook too.

It took Rose and I only 30 minutes to get everything done. It was about 3:30 and we were board out of our minds. Rose decided she was going to make the trip to the post office really fast. I told her I would stay behind because the weather was kind of chilly and I didn't want to get even more sick than I already was. She understood and made me lock the door as she left. I giggled at her insanity.

Ever since I became pregnant everyone was worried that Alec would find out. I really haven't told anyone but my friends and family. I don't see how he could find out. I made myself a cup of hot tea and sat down on the chair in the living room. It wasn't long before my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway.

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Hello Bella" He said. Seriously? My worst nightmare just came true. _

_"What do you want Alec?" I said in a nasty voice. I wouldn't say one word about the baby._

_"I want you. I miss you Bella and I want you back." He said. He sounded almost desperate._

_"Alec I've moved on, go find another whore. You aren't going to be in my life anymore!" I yelled. I was getting worried and stressed. I had my hand covering my stomach. Almost as if I was protecting my baby._

_"Bella you will regret not coming back to me, I know you will." He said. I laughed._

_"Getting away from you was the best thing I ever did." I said in a nasty tone._

_"You will regret this." He said._

_"No I won't. Know get out of my life and don't call me again." I said. I hung up the phone without hearing his response._

From the sounds of it, he didn't know I was pregnant with his baby. If it came down to it I would clam it was someone else's baby. He doesn't deserve a child. I took a sip of tea and calmed myself down. It was 10 minutes later when Rose walked into the apartment.

"You okay?" She asked. Damn, I thought I looked calm. I was hoping she wouldn't notice. I had to tell someone.

"Alec just called me. He wants me back and I said no. He was clueless about me being pregnant. I think I just need to get my number changed." I told her.

"Fucking scumbag. I want to go kill him. I can't believe he has the nerve! When Jasper hears about this he is going to go crazy. Were getting you a new number tomorrow." She said. I could tell she was upset and angry that he found me. I had changed my number a few months back because I was getting weird phone calls. How the fuck did he get it?

Rose and I sat and talked about my baby until everyone arrived. We all sat in the living room to eat and Jasper made me stay in my seat. He ended up making a salad to go with my pizza and brought it to me. I thanked him as he sat down on the couch in the seat closest to me. Emmett didn't say much but he sat on the floor in front of me. Rose brought up the subject of the phone call.

"So Bella got a phone call today when I was at the post office." She said. I gave her a glare. It wasn't the right time to do this.

"Who called?" Vicki asked me. I sighed, I knew I couldn't avoid it now.

"Alec called and said he wanted me back. I obviously told him no and to fuck off. He knows nothing about the baby. I'm getting my number changed tomorrow so don't worry." I said. When I was finished I realized that I was looking at Jasper. I was afraid of how he would react.

Jasper was silent. I was worried when he got off the couch and started to walk toward the door. I struggled to get up and waddled over to him really fast. I was somehow able to get between him and the door.

"Move Bella." He said. I looked at his eyes that seemed to have gotten darker. I had one hand on my stomach but the other reached up and lay resting on his cheek. I made him look into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I could see him fighting away the urge to move me aside and walk out the door.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back after a minute. I nodded my head. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Jasper I will get it taken care of tomorrow." I said to him. I heard him sigh.

"I worry about you. All the time I think about if your okay and if the baby is okay." He said.

"I worry about you too." I said. Our moment was over when Emmett walked over to us and asked me if we could talk. I nodded to him and we both put our shoes on and I put a jacket on. We walked outside and sat on a bench near the apartment.

"Why did you run?" I asked.

"Which reason do you want?" He asked.

"All of them." I said. My hands were on my stomach again for comfort.

"Do you remember a year ago?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Do you remember how I used to like you? I feel so wrong that I didn't realize that you were my sister, I mean I knew we had a connection but I never guessed that we were brother and sister. I felt like if I ever ran into my sister I would know right away that it was her. I remember being 4 years old and mom and dad telling me that you were gone. They said that the angels needed your help to watch us. I cried for days wondering why the angels chose you and not me. I thought I lost you forever and I was just kind of shocked when I realized that I had known you for nearly 4 years." He ended. I leaned my head onto him.

"I have to say that if I were you I would have run too." I honestly told him. He chuckled. We talked for a few minutes about how we would spend the rest of our lives cherishing the time we had together. Before long the sun began to go down. Emmett helped me up and led me inside. I was still a little hungry so I grabbed a piece of pizza and reclaimed my spot on my chair. Jasper was smiling at me, he just always knew.

I guess I fell asleep again after all of the exsitment. That's a lot for a pregnant woman to deal with. I knew that from now on things would hopefully start to get easier.

* * *

**Well... review and tell me what you think. 8)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, I am in serious need of all of you! I'm not sure if I should bring Alec back into the story but I'm doing it. 8)**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**BPOV

Bang!

My eyes shot open. I looked around to see that I am still in the chair I fell asleep in last night. I sighed and struggled to get up. I looked at the clock and realized that it was still 2 in the morning. I knew I had no hope in falling back asleep so I decided to investigate the noise. I went for the kitchen first. I knew that I could also relax with a nice cup of tea. As I approached the stove to grab my tea kettle I heard a slight shuffling noise. I looked behind me to see where it had come from. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I shrugged it off and filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. I turned it to medium heat and walked away. I walked down the hallway and went into my bedroom. I quickly changed my clothes and walked back out. I had the feeling I was being watched. I kept looking around me but never saw anything. I decided to look in on Jasper.

I opened his door. There was a slight creek that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. I shivered. I wasn't sure if it was due to the noise or the feeling of eyes boring into my back. I was suddenly a little scared. I saw Jasper move around and then his eyes opened up just slightly.

"Bella?" He asked. I sighed, waking him was not my goal. I walked into his bedroom leaving the door open behind me. He sat up as I came to stand by his bed. He moved over and motioned for me to sit. I did.

"What's going on? Why are you awake?" He asked. I kept my eyes on my hands that were fiddling on my stomach.

"I don't know. I woke up and I was in the chair in the living room. I couldn't fall back asleep so I put the kettle on the stove and it's heating now. I changed and decided to see if you were in your room." I told him.

"That makes no sense at all." He said. I looked up from my hands and have him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. His eye grew a little wide.

"Emmett carried you to your bed last night. We shut the door behind us and let you sleep. Later Rose peeked her head in and said goodnight before they left." He said.

"Then how did I end up on the chair?" I asked him. I was suddenly nervous of what happened. Had I been sleepwalking?

"I don't know. Why did you have to see if I was still in my room?" He asked.

"Because I woke up to a loud bang. Also when I was in the kitchen I heard some shuffling behind me. I figured it was you." I told him. His eyes became saucers. He quickly got out of bed trying not to make any noise. He walked over to the door and closed it quietly. I heard the lock click. It was now pitch black in his room. I could hear him making his way back to the bed. I heard him open the drawer of his nightstand. I saw something illuminate his face. I looked down to his hands to see his phone. I looked at him worried.

"Jasper what's going on?" I asked him. I was concerned now. My hands went around my baby instantaneously.

"I think someone is in the house." He said. My breath hitched. It couldn't be. I jumped at the sound of my tea kettle screaming in the other room. I began to stand up and walk to the door. Jasper stopped me.

"Bella someone might be out there." He said. I looked at him.

"What should I do then?" I asked him. He held up a finger and dialed a number on the phone he handed it to me. I noticed that it was Emmett we were calling.

_"Why are you calling me this late?" Emmett answered in a grumpy tone._

_"It's Bella." I said. My voice was strained. I was terrified, what if someone was really out there?_

_"What's going on Bella?" Emmett asked His voice was laced with worry._

_"I don't know, Jasper thinks there is someone in the house. Were both in his bedroom now." I said to Emmett. I was on the verge of tears. Jasper put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the bathroom. When we were in there he closed and locked that door as well. This time Jasper turned the light on. I sat down on the toilet seat._

_"What do you mean someone is in the house?" He asked. I could hear him getting up and moving around now._

_"I don't know. I woke up and I was on the chair in the living room. Jasper told me you put me in bed before you left. When I woke up there was a loud bang. I dismissed it guessing it was Jasper. I walked into the kitchen and began to make some tea. I heard shuffling behind me but I thought it was just Jasper or something. After that I went into my bedroom and changed and then I came to see if Jasper was in bed. He was sound asleep but woke when I opened the door. Then he explained why the sounds couldn't be him and that I couldn't have been on the chair. Then he locked us in his bedroom and now were in the bathroom." I said in a rush. Telling the details made it worse. There really was someone in the house and Jasper and I were sitting ducks._

_"Bella I am almost there. Don't move." Emmett said. I sighed with relief and looked to Jasper. He had his ear pressed against the door. Emmett told me to hang up the phone so he could call Rose and mom and dad. I agreed._

"Bella I want you to stay here. When I leave you need to lock the door and don't open it." He said. His hand began to move to the lock.

"Jasper! Stay here. Emmett is almost here. He told us to stay." I said to him. I couldn't have Jasper going out there. That could be some cereal killer out there!

"Bella just relax. Here I will even take these." He said. I saw him open a drawer and pull out a pair of long scissors.

"Jasper just stay with me and the baby." I pleaded. There were tears forming in my eyes. I have never been this scared, ever. I've been in far worse situations and now is the time I break. Why is that?

Because Jasper was in danger, My baby was in danger too. My life was not only about me. I had a baby now and I also had Jasper, whom I cared so deeply about.

"Stay here, lock the door, don't open it until I say it's safe." He said listing off my directions. Before I could respond he was out the door. All I could do now was listen to what he told me. I quickly locked the door. I had my ear against the door much like how Jasper did earlier. The first thing I heard was the kettle pot being removed from the stove. The first sign that Jasper is okay. I heard the front door open and slam against the wall in the hallway. I jumped not expecting it. I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking. I wanted so desperately to get out of this bathroom. There voices had stopped. I could here the floor creek as they walked around. I grew impatient and unlocked the door. I quickly grabbed the cell phone just in case. I opened the door. I could see because the bedroom door was wide open. You would think Jasper would have closed it. I began to walk over to the door. I was slightly out of the door and could see Emmett and Jasper looking around.

"Jasp-" I was cut off by a hand coming from behind me. His other hand held a long kitchen knife. I noticed it was the one from our set in the kitchen. Jasper and Emmetts heads snapped to where I was. I was struggling agains my attacker. He pushed me forward and into the hallway. Jasper began to run to me.

"Any closer and she dies." The voice said. I was breathing heavily and I could hardly see due to the tears running wilding from eyes. My hands were on the attackers arm, trying to pry the knife away from my neck. I was sobbing.

"Don't hurt her." Emmett said. Him and Jasper were standing at the other end of the hallway. I could see Jasper trying to formulate a plan in his head. I was desparate. I needed to get away and save my baby.

"Why Bella, you look very different from the last time I saw you." The voice said. I finally recognized it as Alec's.

"Let her go!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh I can't do that, you see I need to kill Bella now. No one rejects Alec and gets away with it." He said. My breathing picked up and it was becoming harder to concentrate.

"Alec let her go. Are you really going to kill a baby?" Emmett asked.

"It's not my baby, what do I care?" He said in a nasty tone. I wanted to yell to him that it was his baby. But I knew that no good would come out of that.

"Alec, dude you have to let her go. The police are already on there way." Jasper said. He was trying to calm him down. Jasper was easily able to deal with emotions. I've always said it was a gift.

"I can't let her go. She rejected me and for that she needs to pay. I can't let her get away. I didn't let the others get away." He said. He was breaking. His voice wasn't as harsh now. It was like he was getting tired. I saw Jasper move slightly closer. I felt the grip slightly loosen but not go away. I couldn't stop crying.

"Please Alec, you can't take them away from me." Jasper begged and pleaded. The look in his eyes told me that he was telling the truth. That when I realized that I was in love with Jasper Whitlock. I began to hear the sirens in the background. I knew the police were close.

"That was a really stupid move to call them." He said. I could feel him tense up again. "Move into the living room!" He yelled at them. Jasper and Emmett slowly backed into the living rooms. I kept my eyes on Jasper. Alec jerked be along and soon we were in the living room as well.

"Alec let her go." Emmett said. I could here the pain in his voice. He had lost me once and now he could loose me and his first niece/nephew. Before I knew what was happening Alec threw me over to them. Emmett caught me just before I hit the ground. What I didn't expect was for Alec to throw the knife into the kitchen and pull out a gun. Emmett had me to my feet and behind him before I could blink. I began to openly sob. It took all of my strength not to fall to the ground. My hands were protectively wrapped around my baby.

"I let her go. Now someone else needs to die." He said. I settled down with the tears. They weren't helping much. The police sirens were really loud now. It only took a few minutes before the cops began to speak through a megaphone.

"This is the police and we have you surrounded! Come outside!" They yelled. I felt some relief knowing there were more people here.

"I might have to kill one of you now." Alec said. I was trying to keep my breathing even so I didn't hyperventilate.

"Come out now or we will be coming in!" The police yelled again. I knew this couldn't end well. The police barged into the house. It took one quick movement of his muscle to shoot the gun. The bullet went straight to Emmett.

* * *

**Okay I thought that was a decent chapter. I needed Alec involved again somehow. What a wuss, he couldn't even handle the rejection of a pregnant woman. But will Emmett survive? **

**-CAS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone for reading the previous chapter. 8) I like knowing that you are enjoying this so please review and tell me what y'all think.**

**I don't own anything.**

BPOV

Seeing Emmett go down was heart breaking. I fell to the ground next to him. The police we on Alec right away. I saw the paramedics rush through the door and run over to me. No one tried to push me out of the way. I think they knew that I wasn't about to go anywhere. I couldn't hear anything. The only thing in my mind was my only brother was on my floor dying and I couldn't do shit about it. I sat there sobbing over him until they had to take him to the hospital. Jasper was there to help me up. I immediately turned to him and sobbed into his shoulder. I could feel the tears coming from his eyes that dropped onto my shirt.

I wasn't the only one that was losing here. Jasper and Emmett have been best friends for a long time. Of course he would be hurt. Jasper walked me outside and we saw Esme and Carlisle. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder like I was doing with Emmett. They might not have seen it happen but they definitely saw Emmett on the stretcher being taken away. A few paramedics told Jasper and I that we had to go to the hospital and get checked out. I was still numb with emotions. I just nodded along. Jasper drove us to the hospital. I knew that I was going to be spending a lot of time here. I couldn't leave my brother.

When we arrived I saw Rose and Demetri. Rose ran right up to me and embraced my crying figure. She was sobbing as well. We stood there until Jasper pried me away. He was worried about the baby and said I needed to be looked at right away. It didn't take long for the doctors to do an ultrasound and tell me that my baby was fine. I was given strict instructions to remain calm and get sleep. It was hard to do that though.

2 weeks later

Today is my baby shower. About 2 days ago Emmett was released from the hospital. We also received news that Alec was not granted bail and until his hearing he would be behind bars. Jasper and I decided it was best if we stayed in the apartment. But after the incident we invested in an alarm system and a few extra locks on our door and windows. We are very careful now. I wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to wake up and go into the room my brother was shot in. I think that's because in the end we are all okay. Emmett was shot in the shoulder and fortunately it missed all of the major nerves. I was happy to hear that. He is supposed to make a full recovery. I owe him my life.

Rose got here in the early morning and we began to cook. I decided since this was just family and friends that we should keep it simple. We again put our two tables together in the living room and set up the table. Around 2 people began to show up. Rose and I decided not to do any of the old baby games and stuff because of the small size of the party.

When opening the presents I was surprise to see that they had gotten me everything on my list. It was perfect. I thanked everyone about a thousand times. I wasn't expecting that.

The party was short and ended around 6. I was tired and I had to get Jasper to put the whole bedroom set together tonight. I just couldn't wait to see it. After everyone left Jasper and I sat down on the couch and looked at each other. We were really never alone like this anymore. I needed to talk to him about how I felt. I haven't had the chance too.

"How's school?" He asked. I did start teaching a week ago and I have to say that I love it to death. It was the highlight of my day to see my students.

"It was good. You?" I asked. His classroom ended up about 20 feet from mine. It was actually really funny.

"Good, real good." He said. We were in an awkward stage of conversation.

"Jasper do you remember when you told Alec that you needed the baby and I, and you couldn't live without us." I said. It kind of shocked him a little bit. He retaliated quickly and answered.

"Yeah Bella, I do remember. That was just about the scariest day of my life." He said.

"When you looked into my eyes something changed inside me. I wasn't able to control it anymore. I realized that I loved you." I said. There it was, out in the open now. I heard him turn towards me and look at me.

"Really?" He asked. This is what I was afraid of, he didn't love me back. I simply nodded my head. His fingers went to my chin and pulled my face so I would look at him. Staring into his eyes felt like staring into his beautiful soul.

"I've loved you for so long. Longer than you will ever know. That is the best thing I have heard in my entire life. I love you so much Bella." He said. I couldn't help but smile. His lips gentle came down upon mine. We shared our first kiss tonight and I couldn't have been happier. I knew this is how my life was supposed to be.

Jasper and I would have spent the night differently if I wasn't pregnant. I got my fair share of kisses though. It was nice to know that there was someone always there. We fell asleep in each others arms that night. I was happier than I had been in a while.

I woke up early for school the next morning. I made myself some tea and got ready. Around 6 Jasper and I left for work. We always just go in one car because were going to the same place and we leave at the same time. Why cause global warming to get worse? In the car Jasper held my hand the whole way there. I was overwhelmed with joy. When we arrived Jasper walked me to my room and then took off with a quick kiss. The first bell rang and my students piled in. I had students every period except for second and sixth. I used that time to get most of my grading done.

All of my students had heard of the tragic things that had happened to me. Some of them stay after class sometimes and talk to me. I have the best kids. I only teach AP English, it's a course for only seniors. They are all respectable and really involved.

"Good Morning class!" I said after the final bell rang. I got a chorus of hellos and good mornings back.

"Okay so I thought we should make today sort of fun. I know we decided to read an easy book first, but because of that we have to discuss in depth. So today will be all discussion." I told them. They were all happy about that. Our discussions were great and a lot of the kids could relate to them.

For all of my classes in the day we got into deep discussions. A few tears were shed because of the subjects brought up. The books we read are mostly violence this year. At the end of the day I sat down at my desk. A few of my students came in and started talking to me.

"How are you doing Miss. Swan?" They asked. They were some of my brightest students.

"I'm doing really well, thanks for asking girls. How are you?" I asked them. I knew some of my students had rough lives. I loved to be able to help them.

"Well I guess were okay. I mean high school is some tough shit." One girl said. I liked her, her name was Emily. I knew for a fact she was dating a guy named Sam. He was a popular kid in this school. He was also one of my students.

"Well real life is harder. Hows it going with Sam?" I asked. These girls talked to me almost everyday. I knew a lot about them and it's only been a week.

"Well I don't know really. He and I are kind of at a weird stage right now. I think he might be cheating on me." She finally said lookign down.

"Look I've had a lot of guy problems that you wouldn't understand. But I know for a fact that if he really cared about you he wouldn't cheat. Confront him about it and see what happens." I said. She nodded.

"I know, I'm just afraid that he is." She said.

"One thing I have learned in my years is to be independent. Most girls depend on guys for everything. I've always loved the feeling of accomplishing a mans task by myself. One of my best friends is actually opening a garage near by. She's worked so hard to get there." I told them. Our conversation ended soon. I was all packed up and ready. I decided that I would go see Jasper, He was usually done by now.

I walked the short distance to his room. He was looking down at his papers and grading them. I knocked on the door and he looked up.

"Bella! What time is it?" He asked.

"About 3." I told him. School let out at 2:11 so we had been here a while.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Want to go out to dinner?" He asked. I nodded and set my bag down beside his desk.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm up for anything." I told him. He packed up his papers and we left the school building. In the car he gave me a quick kiss and we drove home so we could relax for a little while.

I have to say my life is really boring right now.

**Please tell me what ya think. 8)**

**-CAS**


	21. the last of it 8

**Haha, sorry guys but this is where it must end. Please enjoy this longer chapter. I promise to write more stories. Thanks for supporting my first but know that if I did go on it would be boring as Hell. Thanks you everyone who has reviewed and may review in the future. I love you and I love that I got a good response for my first good story. 8)**

**I don't own it. **

15 years later...

BPOV

"Jocelyn Carlie Whittlock!" I yelled up the staircase. That daughter of mine acts more and more like me everyday. Jasper came up behind me. I felt him put his arm around my waist.

"What did she do this time?" He asked with a slight chuckle. I loved Jasper, to the bottom of my heart. We got married the valentines day after I had Jocelyn. She was born on Christmas day. We have been so happy ever since. After a few years of saving we were able to buy our very own home together. Jocelyn was about 5 and her brother Jacob Emmett Whittlock was 2.

Jasper and I now have 4 beautiful children. He has always considered Jocelyn his and treated her the same as the others. Our last 2 were the twins. They were quite the trouble makers. Hannah Alice Whittlock and Abbigal Rose Whittlock.

We all lived in this big house. Jasper and I are so happy together. We still work at the same high school and remain no more than 30 feet away from each other everyday. I loved that because we always had something to talk about.

"You daughter decided it would be better to not tell us about her little boyfriend." I said to Jasper. That was all it took. Now she was in trouble with daddy.

"JOCELYN GET DOWN HERE!" Jasper yelled. It was effective because Jocy walked out of her bedroom and looked down. She was a stubborn girl just like her mother. She was only turning 15 in about a month. I couldn't believe how fast she grew up. Jacob was now 12 years old too. Hannah and Abbigal weren't far behind at the age of 9. I felt so old now.

"Yes daddy?" She asked pulling the innocent card. I stiffled a giggle. I used to do that to my dad all of the time.

"What is this I hear about a boyfriend? We talked about this. I said you weren't allowed to date until you are 30." He said. The sad part was he was serious. I laughed.

"What he means is 16." I said. Jasper gave me a look. The girl needs to experience somethings and she never will if he hovers like this.

"Well he just asked me if I wanted to study with him. No big deal." Jocy said. Jasper will beg to differ. I loved how he was with Jocy, when he needed to be strict he was. But most of the time he was a big softy.

"If there is any studing it will be done here with me in a 20 foot radius." Jasper said. I laughed.

"What your father means is he will be in the house and you can study here." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded before walking back into her room.

"What's with you taking away my thunder?" He asked. I kissed him on the lips.

"Oh I don't know. I just think that you needed to be reasonable. I hope you know that it's going to be harder with Hannah and Abbi." I told him. He moaned.

"At least I have Jacob." He said. I laughed and began to walk away.

"But you have to worry about him knocking another girl up." I said. I could hear him curse under his breath and then walk off to find Jacob. Such an overprotective fool sometimes.

I'm glad the way my life turned out though.

Rose and Demetri ended up getting married. Rose owns a garage and Demetri works at a law firm. They are still Uncle D and Auntie Rosie. They had 2 children over there own that were my first nieces. There names were Emily Ann and Nicole Elizabeth. I loved them so much. They were twin and the same age as Jacob. They now lived in the house across the street and we see them all of the time. Rose and I remain best friends.

Emmett and Vicki got married about 3 years after Jasper and I. They ended up with 6 children. To add to the drama, they were all boys. They would be heart breakers one day that's for sure. There names were Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth. They were the cutest little boys.

Paul is 14 years old because Vicki got pregnant before the marriage. Sam is 12, Jared is 10, Embry is 9, Quil is 6, and Seth is 4. They were quite the handful. Emmett and Vicki both have great jobs and they own a big house about 5 minutes away. Emmett still checks up on me at least once a week. We see each other quite often now.

Alice and Marcus got married a few months after Jasper and I. Alice now owns a successful fashion magazine and Marcus owns a chain of popular bar and grills. They have great money coming in. They also have 3 children. There names are Rachel who is 14, Kaden who is 12, and Rebekah who is 8. They live near Emmett and Vicki.

I was happy for all of my friends and family. We all stayed in touch and got together at least once a month to catch up. Our lives were moving along the fast lane. The best part was getting all of the kids together. We had 7 girls and 8 boys. There was always something happening with the family and I had to say it was fun.

I liked to sit back and see my kids grow. I decided that if I gave them some freedom they would make more mistakes. Therefore I give them a lot of freedom. I want them to learn at an early age what took me years to figure out. I have to say that I do step in sometimes because I am afraid that Jocelyn is going down the same path I was, but she usually straightens herself out.

We were all one big, happy family. And I was loving every minute of it.

* * *

**And that is the end of the craziness known as Reassembling the heart. I hope you liked it and please review 8)**

**-CAS**

**P.S. I will write another story. Just give me a few days to think about it though. 8)**


End file.
